


The Perfect Parents

by lovelyjess



Series: The Perfect Parents [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Niam - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjess/pseuds/lovelyjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are together. A couple, Larry Stylinson. They have been together for years but the one thing they weren't expecting so soon was a baby. Harry's pregnant. They didn't know how it happened but they knew they wanted to keep the baby. They knew they would be The Perfect Parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I want to apologise on behalf of 14 year old me who was not a very great writer when this was thought of. So, I'm sorry that most of it is probably really, REALLY bad!)

Harry's POV

"I'M WHAT!" I yelled at the doctor as she told me. She was SO mistaken. This wasn't right. I had been feeling off and vomiting lately so Lou made me go to see a doctor. I was expecting a bug to be the cause. Not a baby!

"You're pregnant Harry. No lie." She said looking at the papers in her hand.

"No...not me. I'm just Harry. I'm a guy!" I freaked out.

"Babe, I saw the test myself. It was positive." Louis said seriously.

"Louis why aren't you freaking out?! I'm pregnant!" I yelled.

"Harry calm down. This isn't that big of a deal." He said calmly.

"Not that big of a deal?! Louis, I'm having a baby!"

"Harry as weird as that is, it's not completely uncommon. There have been a few cases reported over the last one hundred years." The doctor explained.

"But I'm still confused. I'm a guy. I have a..." I said gesturing towards my private area.

She laughed lightly. "Yes you do but it is still possible for you to get pregnant. You were born with and developed female reproductive organs. Ovaries and stuff." She explained. Suddenly I felt sick! I was part female. "But there are still other options. You can choose whether you want the baby or not.It is still early, we can remove everything-"

"NO!" I yelled quickly. "I don't want to kill my baby." I said seriously. She nodded.

"It's completely your choice." She smiled. "But since you're keeping the baby you will need to get check ups every two weeks and vitamins-" She continued but I blanked out. A baby. MY baby. This was not what I was expecting. Luckily Louis was listening and took all the information in before we left. I couldn't focus properly on anything on the way home. Lou asked me questions but I couldn't answer. I was silent. I was shocked.

"Haz are you ok?" Louis asked as we walked inside.

"Yeah, just thinking." I sighed sitting on the couch.

"About our baby?" He giggled sitting next to me. He actually giggled.

"Yeah. I'm worried Lou. What should we do?" I asked tears welling in my eyes.

"We should keep it and raise it." He answered.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do later? When I get bigger. Everyone will think I'm a freak of nature."

"But you're my freak of nature." He smiled and hugged me.

"Lou." I laughed. "I'm being serious. This scares me."

"It scares me too Haz, and I know you're worried but things will be okay. I'm not leaving." He said seriously.

"Thanks Lou." I smiled at him.

"You know I will always be there babe. And this is perfect. We're having a baby, together." He smiled back. That's true. Before if we wanted a baby we would need to adopt or have someone help us which is expensive. Not to mention only one of us could be the father. This time we both can be. Maybe this is a good thing? I pondered resting my head on Louis' shoulder. Before I knew it I was asleep.

Louis' POV

Harry snored quietly on my shoulder making me realise he was asleep. I laughed to myself and slowly got up, picking him up bridal style and carried him to our room. I lied him on the bed before pulling a blanket over him and kissing his forehead lightly.

"Sleep tight Haz." I smiled. I knew him being sick and now with this added he was tired. He should sleep. I got started on making something for dinner. I had no idea what to do. I don't cook. I sighed and looked in the fridge and cupboard. Nothing! What am I going to cook?! I looked around and finally decided on chicken and chips. Everyone loves that, right? I smiled as I cooked the chicken, humming to myself. I didn't notice Harry until he spoke sending me flying into the air.

"Lou? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Harry you scared me!" I yelled hitting his chest.

"Sorry." He laughed. "You're chips are burnt."

"Shit!" I freaked, lifting them up.

"Lou. Why are you cooking?" He asked, shaking his head.

"I wanted you to rest Haz. Why are you awake? You only just went to sleep."

"That was like 4 hours ago babe." He chuckled. "Go and have a shower while I make dinner." He said taking over.

"But-"

"No buts Lou, go. I'll be done when you get back." He smiled and I gave in, heading off to the shower. I'm going to have to learn to cook now that we're having a baby.


	2. Chapter Two - Telling

Harry's POV  
I woke up before Louis the next day. He was snoring slightly beside me making my smile. I wasn't feeling the best so I thought a walk might help. It didn't. I looked out the window and couldn't even see our street! The fans were everywhere. Great! I love the fans, I do but sometimes they take things a little too seriously. Like they found out I was at the doctor and suddenly #Harrysdying was trending. So now that I couldn't go for a walk I settled on having some food. I didn't eat much last night, maybe that's why I was feeling sick? I wandered downstairs still in my boxers, and made some cereal. I was around halfway through eating when I felt two strong arms around my waist.  
"Mornin' Lou." I smiled and leaned into him.  
"Good morning love." He smiled back and walked around in front of me. "Sleep well?" He asked making some tea.  
"Yeah alright. I kinda feel sick." I sighed.  
"Well that would be the baby talking." Louis laughed.  
"We should probably talk about this." I said quietly.  
"About the baby? What about it?" He asked.  
"How are we going to tell people? And who? And what if they hate us?" I rambled. He cut me off with a kiss.  
"How about you let me wake up first?" He smiled. I nodded.  
"Sorry. I just think the sooner the better I guess." I sighed again.  
"It's ok babe. I understand. How about we start with telling your family, then mine?" He suggested.  
"Ok. Yeah." I smiled a bit.  
"Good. You want some tea?" He asked.  
"No thanks. I think I'll have a shower." I said standing up and taking my bowl to the sink.  
"Oh ok. I should check the mail." He said wondering to the door.  
"I wouldn't. The fans are out there. Loads of them. Apparently I'm dying." I laughed and walked upstairs. He looked at me confused before going back to making tea.

After the shower I felt a bit better. Though I had started getting nervous about telling mum and Jay. What if they think I'm a freak? Then there's the boys and Simon! Maybe I should think about something else? I walked into the bedroom to change and found Louis looking through the wardrobe in just his boxers making me smile.  
"What are you doing Tomlinson?" I asked.  
"Finding some clothes Styles. I think you need some too." He laughed.  
"I think I do." I laughed back looking down at the towel around my waist.  
"Wear this. I love this shirt on you." Louis smiled handing me my Ramones shirt.  
"Lou. I always wear this shirt." I sighed.  
"So. I like it. So you can wear it." He smirked.  
"Fine. If you wear your suspenders and red pants again." I smiled.  
"No. I don't wear that anymore Haz." He groaned.  
"Come on Lou. Please. For me!" I pouted.  
"Fine." He sighed. We got changed and I must say Louis was looking fine!  
"See. You look sexy." I winked.  
"I look stupid. Why did I used to wear this?" He shuddered looking in the mirror.  
"Don't say that!" I yelled. "You look like you. That's how the fans like you Lou. Like this." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.  
"You think so?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and spun around to face me. "Well I think you look quite sexy yourself." He winked.  
"Oh really?" I smirked. Now he nodded and kissed me. We were interupted by my phone ringing. I groaned but answered it. "Hello?"  
"Harry? It's Liam. Where are you?" He asked. I could hear screaming in the background.  
"Um at home. Why, where are you?" I asked back.  
"Out the front. OW!" He yelled. "That hurt!"  
"Liam? What's happening?" I yelled.  
"Harry, it's Zayn. We're out the front. Let us in." He said firmly.  
"Ok hold on." I said running downstairs. Lou followed me and we opened the front door.  
"Jesus about time!" Niall yelled falling inside, followed by Liam and Zayn.  
"What the hell was happening out there?" Louis asked as we helped them up and locked the door.  
"The-fans-are-going-nuts." Liam explained in between taking breaths.  
"Well we get that, but why?" I asked.  
"Apparently you're dying." Niall said looking at me strangely.  
"Uh no I'm not." I laughed.  
"Then why are they tweeting it and crying?" Zayn asked.  
"I had a doctors appointment yesterday. They saw I was upset I guess and jumped to conclusions." I explained.  
"Wait why were you at the doctor?" Liam asked.  
"And why were you upset?" Niall added.  
"Should we tell them?" I asked Louis.  
"It's up to you Haz. I'll be here." He smiled grabbing my hand.  
"Uh what's happening?" Zayn asked. We sat them down and I took a deep breath before telling them.  
"So um basically, we're having a baby." I smiled.  
"Huh? I'm confused. Liam what's going on?" Niall whined.  
"I don't know." Liam said confused himself.  
"Who did you get pregnant Harry?" Zayn questioned.  
"No one. Louis got me pregnant."  
"WHAT?!" They all yelled.  
"But how-"  
"Harry has a womans reproductive system." He started. "Like ovaries and stuff which means he can have a baby. Our baby." Louis smiled. The boys were still shocked.  
"O-kay. So he's pregnant now?" Zayn asked.  
"Yes you idiot, I just explained that." Louis laughed.  
"Please don't hate me. I didn't mean for this to happen." I sobbed thinking they would think I was a freak.  
"Hey Haz we don't hate you." Liam said seriously giving me a hug.  
"Yeah it's great for you and Lou to have a baby." Niall smiled.  
"Congrats." Zayn smiled too. I was shocked. They didn't hate me.  
"T-Thanks guys." I smiled too. We chatted about some stuff over some tea before I finally worked up the currage to tell mum.  
"Good luck Haz." Liam smiled before they left.  
"Thanks. I think I'll need it." I said nervously. They left and I called mum to make sure she was home.  
"It'll be fine babe. Surely your mum knew about this." He said as we hopped into the car.  
"Yeah but still. It's not easy to hear your son is pregnant, before your daugther." I said seriously making Louis chuckle.  
"She'll understand Haz. Just breathe." He said. I nodded. "How about you sleep and I'll drive." He suggested.  
"Ok. I could use a nap." I laughed. We swapped places and Louis set off on the way to Cheshire. I was praying things would go ok.

Louis' POV  
Harry was snoring away beside me in the car making me laugh. He looked so adorable. We were around halfway to Cheshire before I needed to stop. My legs were asleep and I was so hungry I could hear my stomach growling. Harry could use something too. Especially for the baby. I had to wake him up. I didn't want to but...  
"Babe. Harry, wake up." I said shaking him lightly. He groaned and rolled over but didn't wake up. "Harry. Get up!"  
"Go away. I'm sleeping." He muttered pushing me. I laughed.  
"No you're getting up. Come and get some food." I said seriously.  
"Food?" He said sitting up quickly. "I'm starving."  
"God you sound like Niall, on a good day."  
"Come on Lou. Don't just sit there." He said getting out of the car. "I'm hungry." He laughed walking into McDonalds. I followed and locked the car. He was already ordering his meal. "Ooh quick Lou. What do you want?" He asked pulling me over.  
"Uh...a chicken meal." I answered. He ordered a large one and we waited and sat down. "Now you are eating like Niall. Are you ok?" I asked watching his shovel chips into his mouth.  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked back.  
"Because you ordered the whole restaurant!"  
"So! I'm hungry Louis is that ok with you!" He yelled.  
"Whoa Haz I was just saying. No need to shout." I said putting my hands up. He didn't say anything. He didn't eat anything either. "Babe what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing. I'm not hungry anymore." He said softly. I knew I stuffed everything up.  
"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." I said holding his hand over the table.  
"I know. I just don't want to look fat." He said embarrassed.  
"Fat? What are you talking about? You don't look fat."  
"I will."  
"Harry that's part of all this. You can't help that. Everyone who gets pregnant gets fat eventually."  
"Every woman you mean." He sighed. "It's just embarrassing. This shouldn't happen to me."   
"But it did and it's a miracle. We're having a baby. That's what's important. Not whether you get fat or not." I said seriously. He nodded. "Babe eat you food before it goes cold. You have loads of time before you get fat." I smiled. He smiled too and ate the rest of his food before we left. He drove this time until we made it to Anne's. Hopefully he can hold it together to tell her.

Harry's POV  
We make it to mum's at around 6:30 pm which means we will stay the night. She won't let us go home. I was so worried about telling her.  
"Uh Haz, are we getting out?" Louis asked snapping me back to reality.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I said are we getting out? We've been sitting here for 10 minutes."  
"Oh. Right yeah. Come on then." I said hopping out. He followed me and we went inside. Mum, Robin and Gemma were all there! Shit!  
"Harry!" Gem smiled hugging me tightly.  
"Hey Gem." I smiled back. I missed her so much.  
"Hey Lou. Aw, you look so cute." She giggled hugging him too.  
"Thanks Gem." He laughed.  
"How are you baby?" Mum asked hugging me. Nice choice of words mum. I thought.  
"I'm great. How are you? And Robin." I smiled hugging him too.  
"We're perfect. What did you want to talk about love?" She asked sitting on the couch. I looked at Louis and he stood next to me.  
"So mum I'm guessing you know about my little problem?" I asked. She looked at me confused. "That I have ovaries!" I said loudly. Her eyes widened.  
"How did you know about that Harry?" She asked.  
"The doctor told me. Thanks for the warning."  
"Harry I'm sorry. They told me that they wouldn't be a problem. Nothing's wrong is it?" She questioned.  
"No, well not really. Did they tell you anything about having a baby?" I asked.  
"She said it was possible but it was one in a million. Are you...pregnant?" I looked down and nodded.  
"You're having a baby?!" Gemma yelled making me flinch. That's exactly what I didn't want. Yelling.  
"Don't yell at me. It's not my fault!" I cried and hugged Louis. He rubbed my back trying to make me feel better.  
"Harry we know it's not your fault. Everything's ok." Mum said coming over.  
"I didn't mean to yell Haz. I was shocked. That's all." Gemma said hugging me too.  
"So you all don't hate me?" I asked quietly. They laughed.  
"Of course not Harry. We never will." Gemma smiled.  
"I'm going to be a grandma!" Mum smiled happily. Making us chuckle. Louis and I stayed the night but had to sleep in my tiny little room.  
"Don't hog the bed!"I yelled at Lou.  
"I'm not you move." He said taking all the blankets.  
"Lou!" I whined.  
"This is hopeless." He sighed.  
"We could do something other than sleep." I said sexily.  
"Oh and what would that be?" He asked.  
"Let me show you." I smirked and kissed him.


	3. Chapter Three - Everything's Okay?

Louis’ POV  
I woke up hearing Harry being sick. Again. That was the fourth time this week he was sick. I felt so bad for him. I sighed before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He was lying on the floor, rubbing small circles on his stomach.  
“You ok baby?” I asked sitting beside him.  
“No Lou. I feel bad.” He sighed sitting up and leaning his head on my shoulder. “Really bad.” He sniffed like he was crying.  
“I know you do Haz. I wish you weren’t. I wish I could help.” I sighed too. “Those pills are supposed to help though.”  
“Well they don’t. In fact I think they make it worse. If that’s even possible. Why can’t you be the pregnant one!” He groaned.  
“Because I’m not as special as you.” I smiled and poked his nose making him blush. “The doctor said it should stop around month 5.” I explained.  
“5!” Harry yelled. “That’s still 3 months away.” He whined. “I can’t take-“ He cut himself off.  
“Can’t take what?” I asked. Before he could answer he was vomiting again. I rubbed his back and made sure he was ok. “You want a cloth?” I asked. He nodded and fell back onto the ground. I wet a wash cloth and held it to his forehead.  
“Thanks Lou. Maybe I should see the doctor? Those pills aren’t helping.” He groaned.  
“Are you sure? I mean this is normal right?” I asked.  
“Yes Louis but I am not meant for this. I want it to be over already. Just please make an appointment!” He begged. I nodded. I could tell he wasn’t enjoying this at all.  
“Ok. You’ll be right here alone?” I asked.  
“Yeah. I’m having a shower first.” He groaned getting up off the floor.  
“Alright. I’ll make an appointment for later today?” He nodded. “Call out if you need anything alright?”  
“Yes Lou. Go make the call. Please.” I nodded and wandered downstairs. No one was home. There was a note on the kitchen table.  
“Boys, Robin and I have gone out for the day and Gemma is at Uni. Help yourself to anything. We’ll be back tomorrow morning. Mum xx” Aw. I smiled to myself before using the house phone to call the doctor. I made Harry an appointment for 12:30 before making some tea. Hopefully that will help settle his stomach. A few minutes later I heard him turn the water off. There was a crash and groaning. I sprinted upstairs as fast as I could and found Harry on the floor.  
“Babe! Are you ok?” I panicked. He whimpered and shook his head.  
“It hurts.” He sobbed.  
“What happened?” I asked, holding him tightly.  
“I feel dizzy. I tripped. I-I…” He stuttered.  
“Ssh it’s ok. You’re really warm.” I said feeling his forehead. “Do you feel hot?” I asked.  
“I feel bad. Like I wanna go to sleep and not get up.” He mumbled. “Maybe I should.”  
“No! No! Harry stay awake. I’m going to take you to the hospital.” I said seriously and helped him stand up.  
“No! It hurts.” He groaned clutching his stomach. My thoughts immediately went to the baby. Was it ok?  
“Come on Harry. We need to go before something bad happens.” I pleaded trying to get him to walk. “Please!”  
“But it hurts Lou. Really, really bad.” He cried. He looked terrible. Like something really bad was happening to him. I was scared that if I didn’t get him there he wouldn’t make it. I thought if he wouldn’t go I would make him. I called an ambulance and helped him downstairs. “Help me!” He groaned lying on the couch. I couldn’t help him. I had no idea what was wrong with him.  
“You’ll be ok baby. Just stay calm. The ambulance is coming for you.” I told him pushing the sweaty hair out of his face. “Just hold on a little longer. For me.”  
“But the baby…Lou. What if it’s gone?” He sobbed. “I’m scared.”  
“It’s ok Haz. Everything’s going to be ok. I promise.” By now I was crying too. I just wanted them both to be ok. Harry was quiet after that, he just lied there crying thinking it was gone. I tried to stay positive but…  
5 minutes later the ambulance came and Harry was taken to the hospital. I didn’t go straight away because I thought I should call Anne. Her and Robin were in London and couldn’t come straight away. I drove myself to the hospital. I thought about what I would say if the baby was gone. ‘Everything will be ok? It’s not your fault?’ I had no idea. Once I got there I asked about Harry and they gave me his room number. Time to face the music.

Harry’s POV  
I was scared. No, I was more than scared, I was fucking terrified! What was happening to me? It all started with being sick and turned into unbearable pain. Was this what it was like for women? Surely not. The doctors said they didn’t know what was wrong with me or if the baby was ok, but would know soon. I don’t know what I would do if it was gone. We didn’t even know the sex, or have even seen it yet. It just can’t be gone. I don’t know what I would say to Lou. I would feel worse than I already did knowing it was my fault. Would he blame me? I was worried that he would. I was in my room for about half an hour before Louis came in.  
“Hey.” He smiled a bit. He looked stressed.  
“Hi.” I said quietly.  
“Are you alright?” He asked coming over to me. He grabbed my hand, making me smile.  
“I think so. It doesn’t hurt anymore. But I don’t know about the baby.” I sighed. “It could be gone and I don’t even know.”  
“Hey if something’s happened don’t blame yourself. Stuff like that happens all the time.”  
“But not to me. I should be able to keep my baby safe. If I can’t then…” I couldn’t finish. “What’s the point?”  
“Don’t say things like that Harry. The baby is going to be fine and so are you.” Louis said seriously.  
“I doubt it.” I mumbled. He didn’t hear me though which was good. We sat in silence after that. Me praying things were ok. I don’t want to lose it. I want to have a baby. I’m actually really excited.  
“Harry?” The doctor said coming in.  
“Um hi.” I smiled relived to finally see someone. “Do you have some news?” I asked.  
“I do. Your blood work came back and you seem to have had a reaction to your medication. That’s what was causing the pain.” He explained.  
“What about my baby? Is it ok?” I questioned. Louis was still holding my hand but tighter than usual.  
“We still don’t know. I have to do an ultrasound. Is that ok?” He asked. I nodded. I could finally see it. If it was still there that is. He left the room for a minute and returned with the equipment he needed. “The gel might be a bit cold.” He smiled squirting it onto my belly. It was VERY cold! Once that was done he started moving the wandy thing around trying to find the baby. It was a while before he finally found something. “Ah, there’s your baby.” He smiled again.  
“It’s there?” I asked quickly.  
“Yes it is. It’s very small but there. Perfectly, perfect.” He chuckled.  
“Lou, our baby’s still there. It’s not gone.” I smiled, crying but happy crying.  
“I know babe. See I told you it was ok.” He smiled back.  
“I was just a bit worried because I was so sick that’s all.” I said a bit embarrassed.  
“You’re too cute.” He giggled and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately. It’s been too long since we were happy.  
“Um fellas?” The doctor laughed.  
“Oh, sorry.” I blushed. “We’re just relieved.”  
“It’s fine. I have prescribed you with different medication that should help with your morning sickness.”  
“Ok good because I don’t know how much more I can take.” I sighed.  
“It’s going to be a while yet babe” Louis chuckled.  
“It is. I have made an appointment with your doctor for 3 weeks time. Make sure you rest Harry. It’s important for you and the baby.” He said seriously. I nodded even though it’s going to be hard. Rest when we have fans to keep happy? I don’t think so.  
“I’ll make sure he doesn’t leave his bed.” Louis said seriously making us both laugh.  
“I’m sure you will. Now if you have any questions, call. Good luck boys.” He smiled leaving the room.  
“Wow. Well at least our baby is ok. We have something good to tell the boys.” I smiled.  
“Hm, you’re mum is expecting a call from you.”  
“Louis! You called my mother?!” I yelled.  
“Yes. I was scared ok? Just call her.” He smiled. I glared at him and took his phone. He’s lucky he’s cute.

An hour or so later the doctor discharged me and I was able to go home. Thank god! We walked out the front of the hospital and immediately couldn’t see a thing. The paps were everywhere. Their cameras blinding us. I grabbed Louis hand and he pulled me towards his car.  
“Get away!” He yelled at them. They yelled questions at us, wondering why we were there.  
“What’s wrong with you Harry?! Are you ok?!”  
“Leave him alone!” Louis yelled again. “Fuck off!” He lead me to the car and we hopped in. “I’m gonna fucking kill them!” He cursed.  
“Babe it’s ok. I’m fine. As much as they annoy us it is their job.” I said softly.  
“It’s their job to annoy us and almost knock you over?! Fucking idiots!”  
“Lou stop it! Just breathe and calm down.” I said loudly. “Let’s just go please.” He nodded and started the car.  
“Sorry about that. They just annoy me especially when they got that close to you. I didn’t want you to get hurt.”  
“I know. Thanks babe.” I smiled. He smiled back and held my hand. Around halfway home I got a call from Simon. He was wondering why we were there too. “Um I just had to have a test done.” I answered.  
“Well you need to see me first. I want to see you and Louis in my office by this afternoon.” He said sternly.  
“Ok. We’ll be there soon.” I tried to sound enthusiastic but really I wasn’t. I know I can’t hide anything from Simon. He’s going to find out about the baby.  
“Good.” That’s all he said before hanging up.  
“What’s up?” Louis asked.  
“Simon wants us in his office by this afternoon. I'm worried he's going to find out. I can't lie to someone like him." I sighed.  
"Maybe we should just tell him. You did have to have tests done anyway. I'm sure he'll be happy for us." Louis smiled. I wasn't convinced. Sure Simon was a great manager, but he wasn't the sensitive type. He won't be happy.

Louis' POV  
Harry was really quiet the whole way back to London. He was stressing about telling Simon. I was nervous but I'm sure he would be happy right? Yeah. I nodded to myself and looked at Harry. He was staring out the window.  
"Hey. Are you ok?" I asked quietly. He nodded but didn't answer. "Everything will be ok babe. He can't stop us from having this baby." I said seriously.  
"He can try." Harry mumbled.  
"I know you're worried Harry but don't be. It's not like he can force you to...get rid of it."  
"No but he can kick me out. Or both of us! He can make our lives hell." He cried.  
"No he won't Haz. Simon's not like that."  
"Oh really? Remember when we told him we wanted to be together? He tried to keep us apart for months Lou. I don't want that to happen again." He sighed.  
"It won't. This is completely different. He can't stop this from happening. It's too late."  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm going to sleep." Harry grumbled and dug out his headphones, sticking them in so he couldn't hear me. 'Real mature Harry.' I thought to myself. I guess this ride is going to be very lonely.

2 hours later we were in London and waiting to see Simon. Harry still hasn't spoken to me and was pacing the room.  
"Harry calm down. It's going to be fine. He's probably already spoken to your mum." I sighed standing up.  
"I don't care! I just want to run and hide." He groaned still pacing.  
"Stop pacing!" I said sternly holding his shoulders.  
"Stop it! Let me go!" He struggled.  
"No! You need to calm down. Stop stressing out."  
"It's easier for you Louis. You aren't the one who has to deal with all of this! You're the normal one. I'm the freak!" He yelled stepping away from me.  
"You aren't a freak Harry. You're special. That's amazing." I smiled.  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the pregnant one!' He snapped quietly.  
"BOYS!" We heard Simon yell.  
"Fuck!" Harry panicked.  
"C'mon babe. It'll be fine." I said tugging his arm. He reluctantly followed me into Simon's office and closed the door behind him.  
"Sit down." He said sternly. We nodded and sat infront of his desk. I tried to hold Harry's hand but he pulled away. Ouch! That hurt. "Now. The reason I have asked you both to come today is I saw on the news your little stunt at the hospital."  
"Stunt?" Harry questioned raising his eyebrows.  
"Why were you at the hospital?" He asked.  
"I was sick. I told you I needed a blood test." Harry answered quietly.  
"What for?" Simon asked again firmly.  
"Haz." I said quietly looking at him. He looked at me and I nodded. He nodded too and took a deep breath.  
"I'm pregnant." He said quickly. His eyes were closed. This time he held my hand tightly.  
"You're what?" Simon questioned. He looked amused like he thought he was kidding.  
"I'm pregnant, like with a baby." He explained.  
"Boys this is serious. Stop messing around."  
"I'm not! Why would I lie about something like that!" Harry yelled getting upset.  
"He's not lying Simon. The doctor told us a few days ago." I said seriously.  
"Really? You're actually pregnant?" Simon questioned.  
"Yes." Harry answered quietly. Simon paused for a while thinking about what we just said. His next words shocked me and sent Harry into sobs.  
"Get Rid Of It!"


	4. Chapter Four - Management

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is especially bad...I'm so sorry!)

Harry's POV  
"Get Rid Of It!"  
"What?!" I sobbed. I couldn't be hearing him right could I? No. Simon wouldn't say that.  
"Get rid of it!" He said again. This time not as harsh.  
"NO!" Louis yelled. "No you can't say that!"  
"You have to. This is no place for a baby. Especially this baby." He said glaring at me like I was a freak.  
"I'm not getting rid of my baby! It's not it's fault. You can't make me!" I yelled defensively. I was now standing up angrily with Louis beside me supporting my back. Not that I needed it.  
"Harry I know I cannot make you do this but I am telling you this won't be supported. Management will not stand for this and I'm sure the fans won't either." He growled.  
"I don't care what they think. It's not their baby, it's mine!"  
"Louis?" Simon asked. I looked at Louis.  
"I can't believe you would say something like that. If anyone I thought you would be happy for us." He sighed clearly disappointed.  
"This isn't normal. And you clearly don't see that!" Simon argued.  
"That doesn't mean it shouldn't happen. We know this isn't what normally happens but we also know that our baby will be normal and grow up like any other child. Where is comes from isn't what's important." Louis said seriously.  
"Lou. You really feel that way?" I asked.  
"Of course. Our baby is special." He smiled. I smiled back and hugged him.  
"Boys we are still discussing this. If you don't listen I'm going to have to take futher action. You boys are to be separated." He said seriously.  
"What?" We both asked.  
"No contact at all until Thursday's concert. Break it and you'll see what happens."  
"No! You can't do that. That's not fair!" I protested. "Don't take Louis away from me!" I pleaded.  
"I don't want to leave Harry. Not now." Louis said seriously and held my hand tightly. "Don't do this."  
"I have no choice boys. Louis you should stay with Zayn and Harry can stay at home."  
"Why are you doing this? The baby isn't hurting anyone." I sobbed.  
"It's going to hurt you. I tried to help you but. You guys didn't want to listen. This is the easiest way." We ended up agreeing but not wanting too. I don't know what to do without Louis. I don't know what to do at all anymore.

Louis' POV  
Thursday was a week away. A whole week! I can't leave Harry alone for that long. We'll he won't really be alone, Niall and Liam were staying over but it wasn't the same. A whole week. He needs me and I need him. Zayn was nice letting me stay, even if I did have to listen to him and Perrie all ewwy gooy.  
"Guys please shut up! I know you're 'in love' but it's really annoying when I can't be with Harry." I sighed trying to stay calm.  
"Right sorry Lou." Perrie said quietly.  
"Sorry mate. I know you're missing him. You wanna call him?" Zayn asked handing me his phone.  
"I can't. Besudes it would probably make him upset anyway." They nodded.  
"How about we go out? I could use a drink?" Perrie smiled.  
"Nah. You guys go. I just wanna stay in." I sighed.  
"You sure?" Zayn asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah. Have fun." I smiled.  
"Ok." They smiled and left. I wish our lives were like that again. Going out and having fun. Soon it will be about rasing a baby. The truth is I can't wait. Everytime I see a baby I get all excited. I can't say the same for Harry though. He doesn't like to talk about it. He won't go shopping either. It makes me sad, I just want him to be happy. Speaking of happy, the only thing I wanna do is see him. What the hell! I got up and changed into some normal clothes before going to the car. Simon won't know if I see him once. I drove as fast as I could to the flat. I ran upstairs and knocked on the door.  
"I'll get it!" I heard Liam yell. "Louis!" He yelled again seeing me. "What are you doing here?" He asked pushing me outside and shutting the door.  
"I want to see Harry. Just for 5 minutes." I pleaded.  
"You can't. He's asleep." Liam lied. I know he's lying.  
"Don't lie to me! Just let me see him please! He's my boyfriend!" I yelled.  
"Louis stop yelling. You know you can't see him." Liam sighed.  
"Who's outside?" I heard Harry ask.  
"Louis." Niall answered.  
"Lou!" Harry yelled.  
"Harry!" I yelled back. He opened the door quickly and smiled seeing me.  
"Louis. I missed you." He sobbed. It had only been a few hours.  
"I missed you too Haz." I smiled and hugged him. Thankfully Liam moved out of the way.  
"You could get in trouble." Harry whispered.  
"I know but that doesn't matter. I wanted to see you and make sure you were ok." I smiled and poked his nose making him giggle.  
"I'm ok. A bit lonely. Niall and Liam are always together." He huffed.  
"Sorry." Liam laughed.  
"So are Zayn and Perrie." I laughed too. "Can I come in?" I asked. Harry nodded happily and led me inside.  
"Hey Lou. You shouldn't be here." Niall said seriously.  
"I know but I couldn't stay away." I chuckled. Harry led me upstairs and into our room. "What are you playing at Haz?" I smirked as he sat on the bed.  
"Nothing." He winked. "I've just been thinking." He sighed and lied back.  
"About what?" I asked joining him.  
"Everything. Like where we are going to put the baby's room. And how much stuff we're going to need. I think we'll need a lot." I laughed making him look at me. "What?" He asked.  
"Nothing. You're just finally getting into the baby stuff. It's actually...kinda hot."  
"Ooh really?" He smirked.  
"Yep." I smiled. He sat up and straddled me, kissing me sweetly.  
"Well I think you're hot." He winked and kissed me again. I pulled him closer to me trying not to leave any space between us. Simon can't stop us being together. He can't stop us from having a baby. He can't stop anything.

Harry's POV  
*3 weeks later*  
Simon found out about mine and Louis' 'night of passion' as Niall liked to call it. He extended everything longer and now I can't see him until later today at the doctor's office. This sucks! He shouldn't be able to do this to us. Right now I was eating breakfast with Niall and Liam, who seem to never leave.  
"Guys I know you're worried about me but I'm fine now. You should go. Have fun, do stuff together." I sighed.  
"No we're fine here." Niall said finishing his food.  
"But I'm not. I am so grateful you guys are being so nice but I need a break. No offence or anything."  
"We understand Harry. We'll go while you hang out." Liam smiled, and pulled Niall away. A few minutes later they left. I felt bad but was grateful for the silence. It hasn't been the same here with Lou gone. It's quiet and I don't like it. I can't sleep very well either. I wish he was here. But I do get to see him soon. I'm so excited! After I finished my breakfast I changed and decided to go for a walk to pass the time until this afternoon. I was just wandering down the road when some fans noticed me and ran over. Great! I thought sarcastically.  
"Hi Harry." They giggled.  
"Hey." I smiled trying to be happy.  
"Where's Louis been?" One asked causing me to stop.  
"We've been taking a break for a a bit." I answered. We weren't taking a break!  
"Oh. Are you guys ok?" Another girl asked. She sounded concerned.  
"Yep. We'll be back together in no time." I smiled. I checked my watch and saw it was 12:30. Only 1 hour until the appointment.  
"That's good. Larry Stylinson is like my favourite bromance." The first girl giggled again.  
"Mine too." I chuckled making them laugh and blush. "Well I need to get going. Schedule and all."  
"Right. Bye Harry." They yelled as I walked off. Thank god that's over. I kept walking until I made it to the doctor's office. I was early but had nothing else to do. 15 minutes later Louis arrived.  
"LOU!" I yelled hugging him tightly.  
"Hey Haz. I've missed you!" He sniffed, like he was crying.  
"I've missed you too." I said pulling away. He was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked seriously.  
"Oh nothing. I just couldn't wait to see you today. But there is one thing." He trailed off.  
"What is it?" I asked again as he played with my fingers.  
"Simon's coming." He mumbled.  
"WHAT!" I yelled making everyone stare at us. "What the fuck does he want now?!"  
"Ssh babe. He wants to supervise. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm sorry." He sighed.  
"Lou it's not your fault. He is just being a jerk now! I can't believe he has to supervise us." I groaned. And just then he walked in himself. I glared at him as he waltzed over. Fucking cunt!  
"Ah boys. Having fun catching up?" He smirked.  
"You have no right to be here Simon! This is for me and Louis!" I snapped.  
"I have every right to be here Harry. Louis asked me to come."  
"I DID NOT!" Louis yelled. "I didn't."  
"I know Lou." I glared at Simon more making him smirk.  
"Harry, oh. We're ready." My doctor smiled. I smiled back and took Louis' hand leading him into the room. Simon followed behind us and shut the door. "Well, for starters how have you been Harry? I know you we're quite sick earlier." She asked as I sat on the bed.  
"Better. Still sick sometimes but that's ok." I answered.  
"Have you been under any stress? That can be bad for the baby's health."  
"Yes I have. Louis hasn't been around and I have bad anxiety." I answered truthfully.  
"You do?" Louis asked. I nodded.  
"Why haven't you been there Louis? If you don't mind me asking." She asked again.  
"Him! He won't let us be together!" He yelled pointing at Simon. "I would always be there if he wasn't such a dick!"  
"Hm. I'm just going to take a blood sample now Harry." She said ignoring what happened. I nodded as she got out the needle and stuck it in my arm. It stung as she took some of my blood. "Now. You are coming along nicely." She smiled.  
"I hope so. I haven't been as bad lately." I sighed nervously.  
"Well to find out how the baby is going I'll have to do a quick ultrasound." She said getting everything set up. I glared at Simon again as he sat tapping away at his phone. I hated him! What he was doing was wrong and I hated everything about it.  
"Lou, are you coming home tonight?" I asked quietly getting Simon's attention.  
"I sure am babe. I can't wait." He smiled and kissed me sweetly.  
"I love you." I smiled back.  
"I love you too." He smiled again.  
"Ok then. Shall we get started?" She asked.  
"Yep." I let out a breath before rasing my shirt a bit.  
"You know the drill." The doctor laughed. I nodded as she squirted the gel onto my small belly. She moved the wand around and found the baby. "There it is. All nice and healthy." She smiled.  
"Thank god!" I sighed relieved.  
"Everything's normal?" Louis questioned.  
"Yep. You boys have one healthy baby." She smiled again. The results of my blood test came back good and she printed off a baby photo for us.  
"Boys I am sorry for being such a jerk these last few weeks." Simon sighed as we were leaving. "I can see now this baby is a miracle and should be celebrated. Congrats." He smiled and walked off.  
"Did that just happen?" I asked.  
"It did. We're a family again." Louis laughed.  
"We are. Just the way it's meant to be." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I loved my little family.


	5. Chapter Five - Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is just getting worse :/

Louis' POV  
The day after Harry's appointment we decided on going shopping for the baby. Now that we know it's ok. Harry was actually really excited about it which was good. We were going to make the spare/guest room the nursery.  
"Babe are you coming or what?!" Harry yelled at me from downstairs.  
"Yes, just give me a second!" I yelled back. I fixed my hair and made sure I looked nice before going down to him.  
"About time Lou. The shops are going to open soon."  
"Babe why does it matter?" I asked wandering over to put on my shoes.  
"Because, if we get there early we can beat everyone to the good stuff." He smiled proudly.  
"Harry it's not a race. The stuff will still be there later." I chuckled.  
"Shut up! Come on hurry up!" He whined.  
"Alright, calm down." I groaned. I finished with my shoes and Harry practically dragged me out the door and into the car. "You can be so pushy sometimes you know that?" I sighed as he drove down the street.  
"I know." He winked. I shook my head and turned up the radio. 'Small Bump' By Ed was playing. We both started singing along. "What if this is our baby Lou? What if it doesn't make it?" He asked suddenly.  
"It won't Haz. The doctor said that the baby is healthy." I said seriously.  
"But it could you know."  
"Harry don't stress about it kay? That won't help anyone." I said holding his hand. He nodded and continued driving. 10 minutes later we arrived at the first shop. 'Babies R Us' of course.  
"Ok so what do we need?" Harry asked as we wandered around not knowing anything.  
"Uh crib?" I answered.  
"Right." He nodded and lead me over to the crib section. We had no idea what we were looking for.  
"Excuse me sirs? Would you like some help?" A nice young woman asked.  
"Yes please." I smiled at her.  
"No! We're fine." Harry said stubbornly.  
"Harry we have no idea what we need. Just let her help." He huffed but nodded.  
"Well is this your first baby, or are you buying for a friend?" She asked again.  
"It's our first baby." I smiled proudly.  
"Well then you're going to need a crib, change table, feeding chair, drawers..." She kept rambling on all this stuff we had no idea we needed. I have a feeling this is going to be one expensive shopping trip.

Harry's POV  
The young woman who helped us was actually very nice and knew a lot about babies. We ended up buying loads of stuff that we then had to get home and set up. We brought a crib, changing table, a rocking chair and some other things. They all matched and looked so adorable at the store. I hope they looked alright at home.  
"Thanks for helping us Li." I smiled as Liam piled some boxes into his car.  
"No problem Haz. So have you brought everything?" He asked.  
"Nope not yet. Just what we need for now. Where's Lou?" I asked looking around for him.  
"With some fans that spotted you guys I think." He answered.  
"Oh ok." I nodded. We finished packing the car and Lou finally came over.  
"Right when the heavy lifting is done." Liam laughed.  
"Sorry this chick wouldn't stop telling me how cute we are." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled softly. I don't know what came over me but suddenly I was upset over nothing. "You ok?" Louis asked concerned.  
"Yep, just a bit hungry. We should get some lunch before any more shopping."  
"Yep sounds good. You wanna come Li?"  
"Oh no you guys go. I'll just drop this stuff off using my key." He smiled.  
"Alright then. Thanks again Liam." I smiled and hugged him.  
"It's fine guys. Have fun shopping the day away." He laughed and got in the car, driving away.  
"Are you sure you're ok Haz? You're acting strange."  
"I'm fine." I answered quietly. He didn't ask again after that, even though I knew he wasn't convinced. I drove downtown to Nandos and we got some food. We ate in silence. I wonder what was up with me?  
"Harry please tell me what's wrong! I'm worried that I've done something wrong."  
"It's not you Lou, I'm just upset. I don't even know why. It just happened when you were talking to that girl. I got...jealous. Like she wanted you and you would want her back and forget ab0ut me." I rambled looking embarrassed.  
"What? Harry I would never like her, ok that sounds mean, but I love you not her. I love our fans but not like that." He sighed.  
"I know you don't. It's just the baby talking." I laughed. He nodded and kissed my cheek. "And Lou?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"I love you too." I giggled.  
"I know." He laughed and kissed me fully. I know he loves me too. That's all I need.

Louis' POV  
After our lunch break Harry wanted to keep shopping. I didn't think we had anything left to buy, boy I was wrong.  
"Do we really need all this stuff?" I asked as Harry piled it all in the shopping cart.  
"Yes Lou. It's all essential. It says so on this website." He answered scrolling through his phone.  
"If you say so." I sighed. He nodded happily and added something else. I chuckled to myself and followed him around the store pushing the cart. Suddeny we heard screaming and lots of it.  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know." I answered. We walked to the from of the store and noticed that the fans were everywhere. Shit!  
"Uh oh. Maybe we shouldn't have came here today." He said quietly.  
"Hm. Excuse me, um do you have a back exit?" I asked a woman. She nodded.  
"But you can't use it."  
"Please! It's really important. We need to leave and I'm sick so I won't make it out there..." Harry rambled.  
"Please!" I pleaded. She sighed and took us out the back after we paid for the stuff.  
"Thank you." Harry smiled.  
"You're welcome boys and congrats on your baby." She winked and walked inside.  
"Thank you." I said quietly. "Come on babe. Let's get this stuff and you home. You haven't rested all day."  
"Lou I'm fine. But let's go anyway. I can't wait to set the furniture up." He giggled. I laughed but nodded. I know I'll set everything up while he decorates. He's so gay! Hehe.  
"Ok then." I sighed.  
"Thanks babe." He smiled and kissed my cheek. We put everything in the car and drove off without the fans noticing. It was mean I know but Harry needed to get home. Once we were home and everything was in the room I started unpacking boxes and putting furniture together. It took a long 5 hours but finally everything was up. "Ok move that over there." Harry directed.  
"Babe can we stop. I'm so tired." I groaned.  
"No. It needs to be perfect so when everyone comes we can show them." He smiled.  
"You do it then." I mumbled.  
"Fine I will!" He snapped.  
"Haz I'm kidding. I'll finish and then we are going to bed."  
"Fine!" He huffed. I chuckled and did what I was told until everything was in the right spot. "there! you see Lou, now it's perfect." He smiled and hugged me. "Our baby will love it!"  
"I can't wait to meet her." I smiled.  
"Or him." He added.  
"Or him." I laughed.  
"I love you." I smiled again and kissed him.  
"I love you too Lou." He smiled back. We left the room and wandered to our bedroom. "Night baby." Harry mumbled almost immediately falling asleep.  
"Night Haz." I whispered back and kissed his temple.


	6. Chapter Six - The Fans

Harry's POV  
It's been another 3 weeks since my doctor's appointment and Simon was bugging us to tell the fans. I was worried. Even more than telling my mum. The fans are what make this band happen and if they aren't happy, I don't think we'll be around much longer. Louis kept saying things would be fine. He said that about telling Simon and look what happened there. I just didn't want to rush into things. After all we had months before the baby was due.  
"Harry are you ok in there?" Louis asked banging on the bathroom door.  
"Yeah Lou. Just give me a minute." I answered. Currently another wave of morning sickness was coming. I was trying to stay calm and breath because that normally helped but today it wasn't.  
"Are you sure babe? You've been in there for a while. Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked again.  
"Maybe a glass of fizzy water?"  
"Ok." He chuckled and walked off. I smiled to myself and opened the bathroom door. Maybe it would be best for me to stay in today. I wandered downstairs and found Lou on the phone. I smiled again and took the water from him, the fizzy bubbles feeling funny on my tongue. I went and sat on the couch flipping on the TV.  
"Who was on the phone babe?" I asked as he sat next to me.  
"Simon. He's still pushing us to tell before you get bigger." He sighed.  
"One minute he hates the idea of us having the baby now he wants us to tell everyone! I'm so confused." I groaned.  
"I know same here. Maybe we should tell though. We don't want them thinking we're hiding this from them."  
"But we are. And we're doing it because they're vicious! They hate girlfriends, what are they going to say about a baby?" I said seriously.  
"They won't hate our baby Harry. They were so happy when the found out we were together. A baby is just another step."  
"Yeah but normally you wait and get married and get help to have a baby! Not one of the guys having the baby!" I yelled. "Oh no!" I groaned.  
"What?" Louis asked. I sighed and ran to the bathroom finally being sick. I heard Louis follow me with my fizzy water. He was so cute.  
"I knew that was coming." I huffed.  
"Hm. Here." He said handing me the cup.  
"Thanks babe." I sighed taking it and gulping down the water. "Can we go back to bed?" I pouted cutely.  
"I would love to but we have an interview today." He smiled happily.  
"Why are you smiling?" I asked.  
"Because it will be fun. Just us."  
"Just us? Like me and you?" He nodded. "Simon set this up didn't he?! He wants us to tell!" I yelled.  
"Haz, maybe it would help. The fans are going to find out eventually."  
"I'm just sick of being pressured into everything. I'm the one who has to go through this. You're just the other dad." I sighed.  
"Oh thanks." He said hurt.  
"I didnt mean it like that Lou, just that you don't have to have the baby. You don't have to get fat and get stared at. I don't want to rush into it."  
"I know what you mean babe. I don't want you to rush into anything you don't want to do. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok Lou." I smiled and hugged him. He smiled back and kissed my head. "I'll go to this interview if...Simon doesn't push the baby subject." I said seriously.  
"I promise he won't." Louis said excitedly. I laughed but agreed to go. Hopefully everything will be the same once we leave.

Louis' POV  
Harry was nevous about the interview. I know he doesn't want to tell them yet but the fans are going to find out. They hacked into airport security for gods sake, they will find out about this. I was trying to keep him calm but as we sat down ready to start he freaked out.  
"Lou I can't do this. What if they know and ask about it? I can't lie."  
"Babe calm down please! You know what the doctor said about stress." I said seriously grabbing his hand.  
"I know but I can't help it. The thought of them knowing is freaking me out. Not to mention Simon being here." He said almost hyperventilating.  
"Pretend he isn't here. This is just a normal interview. We're here to talk about the movie right? Just answer the questions and laugh when I say something funny. Act normal and they won't suspect a thing I promise." I said squeezing his hand. He nodded not really wanting to do this.  
"Ok lads, are you guys ready to get started?" The interviewer asked.  
"Yep." I smiled and Harry smiled weakly. They nodded and started the interview with some questions from the fans.  
"Many girls on Twitter want to know why you were shopping at Babies R Us. Care to explain?" Harry immediately freaked out. I had to try and stay calm for him but it wasn't working.  
"I...um." He was sweating really bad. They were starting to notice.  
"We were shopping for..."  
"ME!" Harry yelled. "I'm pregnant!" He blurted out. The interviewer gasped and Harry's eyes widen. He just told his secret.  
"You're what now?" The man asked.  
"I'm pregnant. As in having a baby." He explained.  
"Oh my god!" The guy yelled. "How the hell is that even possibe?"  
"It just happened. It wasn't planned of course."  
"Wow. And what do you think of this Louis?" He asked.  
"I'm so happy. I can't wait to have a baby with Harry. I love him so much and I love the baby too." I smiled.  
"I didn't really want to tell everyone yet but I just did." Harry laughed. The interviewer continued the interview with thousands of Tweets now coming in. Some were good, some were bad. I just hope that everybody excepted this. Whether the like it or not, Harry was having a baby and I can't wait.

Harry's POV  
Before we started the interview there were a couple of fans around the studio, after the interview finished there were thousands of fans outside. All wanting pictures of me. This is why I didn't want to say anything, but no I had to open my big mouth and tell the whole world! I was really scared now. Not just for me but for the baby too. It already had death threats. It's not even fucking born yet! I just don't want people to hate me now. It's not my fault this happened to me. I didn't ask for it, it just happened.  
"Things will be fine babe. Don't worry what people say." Louis said seriously as we drove to get some lunch.  
"I can't help it Louis. They're talking about the baby. Our baby. I can't just let them bad mouth it before it's even born."  
"I know it sucks. But people are going to be fasinated by this. I mean you don't see many pregnant men around." He laughed.  
"Thanks. Laugh at me, that's going to make me feel better." I scoffed.  
"That's not what I meant Harry."  
"Hm." I mumbled. This was going to be harder than I thought.

5 minutes later we arrived at Nandos again and went inside. We were just minding our own business when a woman came over to us, she seemed angry.  
"You boy!" She yelled pointing at me.  
"Ah yes?"  
"You are a disgrace to this world! You are different and strange and quite frankly I think you should leave!" She snapped.  
"Excuse me?" I questioned.  
"You heard me. Get out!" She yelled.  
"Fuck you." Louis said angrily.  
"I beg your pardon young man?"  
"I said fuck you. How dare you speak to Harry like that! Just because he's a bit different doesn't mean he deserves to be abused by you."  
"He's a freak, not different! Men don't have kids." A man said joining the situation. I was so embarrassed. I just wanted to go home.  
"Babe let's just go please. I don't feel good." I said quietly.  
"Of course Haz. Come on. We don't want to eat her anyway." Louis said helping me up. The guy that spoke pushed me and I fell over.  
"OW!" I yelled holding my head.  
"You dick! Fuck off!" Louis yelled pushing him back.  
"Let's just go. Come on." I sighed pulling him away. I started feeling dizzy. "Please Louis!" I begged.  
"I'm coming Haz." He sighed too. We were almost outside when I collapsed and everything went black.


	7. Chapter Seven - Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so shit *hides in shame*

Louis' POV  
After Harry passed out I had to take him to the hospital. It seems like he lives there now days. Even the nurses knew him! There was this one nurse who always came to make sure he was ok. Her name was Shaylee. She was so sweet.  
"How's he going?" She asked checking his very big chart as he slept.  
"Good. We really have to stop coming here." I sighed.  
"What happened?"  
"Some guy pushed him over at Nandos. He just fell over and didn't wake up. Some people weren't too happy about the baby."  
"I heard about it all over Twitter. I'm sorry. Some of things they're saying are terrible. I just wanna bash them!" She snapped making me chuckle.  
"I'm sure we can handle it. Simon was the one who pressured Harry into telling. I feel so bad for him. He can't help what happened. People are just dicks." I groaned.  
"Tell me about it. They don't have to comment on it. They wouldn't like it if it was them." She sighed. I nodded.  
"Lou?" Harry yawned.  
"Hey babe. How you feeling?" I asked sitting next to him.  
"Alright. When can we go home? I don't want to stay here anymore." He asked.  
"Soon baby, I promise." I smiled. He nodded and closed his eyes again.  
"Do you want anything Louis? Tea?" Shaylee asked.  
"Yes please." I smiled, she smiled back and walked out.  
"Hello Louis. What are you doing back here?" Harry's doctor asked coming into the room.  
"Harry had an accident. He passed out." I explained.  
"Oh my. Is he ok?"  
"Yeah just a bump to the head, he'll be fine." I smiled and looked down at him. "This whole thing isn't going as planned."  
"I heard. I'm sorry Louis. You two should be able to live the way you want. Some people just don't understand." She sighed and shook her head. Later that day Harry was released and was able to go home. Let's hope we won't be back there for a while.

Harry's POV  
Month Four  
"STUPID JEANS!" I yelled while trying to zip them up. They just wouldn't budge! "LOUIS!" I yelled louder.  
"What is it Haz?" He asked popping his head in the door.  
"My jeans won't fit." I pouted.  
"I told you they wouldn't fit for much longer. You need new, bigger ones." He said trying not to laugh.  
"Don't laugh at me! It's not funny!"  
"I'm not laughing." He smirked.  
"Lou!" I snapped.  
"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Just put something on and we'll go shopping."  
"I don't want bigger jeans. This isn't fair."  
"Harry stop whining. This was going to happen eventually, you know that." He chuckled.  
"I know but I didn't think it would happen so soon. I'm all pudgy." I sulked.  
"No you're squishy." He giggled and hugged me.  
"Too squishy."  
"Come on Haz. Get changed and meet me downstairs in 5. And don't pout. It'll give you wrinkles." He chuckled and ran off. I laughed a bit and got changed, wandering downstairs. The doctor did tell me about getting bigger, which I understood but it sucks that I can't wear my jeans. I loved those things! I sulked over to Louis who was waiting at the door.  
"Stop sulking Harold. You needed new jeans anyway." He laughed.  
"You sound like my mother!" I snapped.  
"Come on. Or you won't get a treat." He smirked. I slapped him before walking out the door, smirking myself. "Dick." He mumbled. We got into the car and he drove to Top Shop. My favourite place ever!  
"Nothing here will fit me Louis." I sighed.  
"Yes it will. They go up to extra large Harry."  
"You think I'm an extra large!" I gasped. "I am not that fat!" I yelled offended.  
"I didn't say that babe. I said that's the size they go up to. You are not an extra large." He chuckled.  
"Damn straight!" I said seriously. He shook his head and we walked to the jeans.  
"Here." He smiled handing me some.  
"They're huge!"  
"Go and try them Harry. They might look better on."  
"I doubt it." I mumbled and walked to the change rooms. The jeans were surprisingly comfy, but I wasn't telling Louis that. You couldn't really tell I was 'pregnant' persay if you looked at me. I was more a bit chubby than fat. Although everyone knew now so I couldn't pass it off as not working out. Louis thought I was adorable but I didn't feel like that. I never, EVER took my shirt off or went swimming anymore. The boys all thought I was being stupid but they didn't have to look like that. Liam was solid for fuck sakes!  
"Are you ok in there babe?" Louis yelled.  
"Fine." I yelled back. I fixed up the jeans and walked out to him.  
"They look great." He smiled. "Just like your old ones."  
"I hate this Lou. I feel fat. I don't want new clothes. I want my old ones. Why does this have to happen to me?" I sighed.  
"I know Haz. But your special, that's why. The baby is growing which is why you're getting a bit chubbier."  
"More like huger!"  
"Huger isn't a word." He chuckled.  
"I don't care! I want this to be over already." I huffed.  
"Well it can't. 5 more months babe. That's it. Just think about the baby and how amazing it will be to hold her."  
"Her?"  
"Or him, whatever. We can be a family." He smiled.  
"Aw Lou." I smiled too and hugged him. "I guess the boys won't know they're bigger jeans if we don't say anything." I smirked.  
"Of course not." He winked.  
"Ok then. I should get two pairs." I laughed. Louis laughed too and we got another pair of the shelf. I got a few tops and some shoes before we paid and left. We had a show tonight so we had rehearsals to go to as well. Yay!

A few hours later we were just finishing rehearsals and getting ready to start the show. All the fans were piling in and I was getting a tad nervous. The shirt I usually wore was a bit too tight.  
"I haven't got a bigger size Haz, sorry." Lou sighed flipping through the clothes rack.  
"Oh, that's ok. I can wear something else I guess." I sighed. Just when I was starting to feel a bit better about everything, this happens.  
"I can try and make it bigger if you want?" She suggested.  
"No it's ok. I'll just wear a t-shirt." She nodded.  
"It'll be ok Harry. I'll get a bigger one for next time." She said hugging me.  
"Thanks." I smiled slightly. She smiled back and left me to get changed.  
"You ok babe?" Louis asked coming in.  
"No. I'm too fat to wear anything anymore!" I yelled.  
"It's ok Haz. The fans won't care about what you wear."  
"But I do. I can't do anything right anymore."  
"Don't say that. You're amazing Harry. Don't let something as silly as clothes make you think any less of yourself." He said seriously.  
"I just don't feel like me anymore. I don't look like me. It's just strange."  
"I know Haz. Let's just do the show, go home and eat ice cream." He suggested.  
"Ok." I smiled. He smiled back and we went and done the show. It wasn't like usual but I'll get use to it. It's only going to get worse from now on.


	8. Chapter Eight - Boy or Girl?

Louis' POV  
Today Harry was having another appointment at the doctors. It was more to check up on the baby and make sure it was the right size and everything. I hope it is. I was so excited to see the baby again and so was Harry. He was hoping it was a girl so she'll be 'a daddy's girl.' According to him she would be spoilt. I tried to tell him that it could be a boy but he had his heart set on a girl.  
"Does this look ok Lou?" He asked coming downstairs. He was just in some shorts and a shirt.  
"Uh yeah. You look normal." I answered.  
"Good, normal was what I was aiming for." He smiled and grabbed some grapes from the fridge.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because. Normal is good." He nodded.  
"You're so weird Harry." I sighed shaking my head.  
"Hey that's not fair. You call me weird, you call the baby weird too." He smirked.  
"Fine, you're...unusual." I smirked back.  
"You're a jerk!"  
"I'm a sexy jerk though right?" I winked.  
"Nope." He said seriously walking off.  
"Harry!" I yelled following him. He grabbed me and kissed me passionately.  
"Of course you're a sexy jerk." He smiled. "And I love you."  
"Aw. I love you too. Both of you." I smiled too kissing him back.  
"You know, we could go and..." He whispered sexily in my ear.  
"Really?" He nodded smiling widely. "Are you sure you're up to it?"  
"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't Louis." He sighed and walked back to the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?" I yelled after him.  
"You obviously don't want to so there's no point."  
"I didn't say that Harry."  
"Well you didn't jump to say yes. You never want to do anything fun anymore. It's always 'take care of Harry, we don't want him to get tired' I can handle myself!" He yelled.  
"I just want to make sure you're ok. Is that a crime?!" I snapped. What was his problem?  
"Louis you're my boyfriend, not my babysitter. Act like it for once." He sighed and stormed upstairs. I just want to protect him. I love him.

Harry's POV  
I don't know why I got so worked up with Louis but him babying me was just pissing me off! I know I have to be a bit more careful now but I'm not a little kid. I know when to rest and sit down. It's like he wants to boss me around all the time. I just want my boyfriend back. I didn't go back downstairs until we were about to leave for the doctor's. Things were awkward. I felt bad but I just had to tell him.  
"You ready?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah." I answered, nodding not looking at him.  
"I'm sorry if I made you upset. If it means anything, I did want to." He sighed and walked off. I sighed and followed him to the car. The ride to the doctor's was silent. No one said anything.  
"I'm sorry too." I said quietly as we pulled up outside. "I didn't mean to yell, I just wanted you to know how I felt. I want to do fun things with you Louis. Have fun and muck around like we used to do."  
"I just want to protect you now that we're having a baby. I don't want anything to happen to you or it. I didn't mean to take it too far. I won't do it anymore then." He mumbled.  
"No!" I said quickly. "It's really sweet that you care so much. Just maybe not so much?"  
"Ok. I'll try and calm down a bit." He laughed.  
"Ok. So are we ok?" I asked. He pondered it for a bit while smirking.  
"Of course!" He smiled. I smiled back and we hopped out of the car. We held hands as we walked in and waited for the doctor.  
"Hello again Harry, Louis. C'mon in." She smiled coming out of her office. We smiled back and followed her in, Louis closing the door behind him. "So how have you been?" She asked.  
"Great. Getting used to being chubby." I laughed.  
"Well that's going to happen whether you like it or not." She laughed too.  
"Trust me I know."  
"So have you felt the baby move yet?" She questioned.  
"No not yet."  
"I swear I did the othe night." Louis butted in.  
"Lou, it was nothing. He didn't feel anything." I laughed.  
"Yes I did!" He protested.  
"Ok then. Why don't you hop up on the bed and we have a look?" She smiled. I nodded and did what I was told. "So, you are now far alone enough to know the sex, would you like to know?" She asked. Louis and I looked at each other.  
"Yes!" He smiled excitedly.  
"Yes." I agreed. She nodded and started the ulstrasound.  
"So there is the baby's hand, feet and head." She said pointing at the parts.  
"Aw!" We both cooed.  
"And there is the baby's heart." She smiled. You could actually see it beating. It was so tiny.  
"Is the baby too small?" I asked nervously.  
"Too small?" She questioned.  
"Yeah. Like woman who have babies are much bigger than me. I'm worried it's too small." I explained.  
"That baby is the perfect size Harry. She will get much bigger by the time you deliver."  
"She?" Louis questioned. "It's a she?"  
"Woops. Yes. You're having a baby girl." She smiled.  
"A girl? Yes! I told you." I bragged.  
"Mother's instinct." He mumbled.  
"Oh I heard that!" I gasped. "You're a jerk!"  
"Don't start this again." He laughed. I smirked and he eaned down to kiss me. "I love you so much Harry, and our baby girl." He smiled.  
"I love you too Lou. And her." I smiled back.  
"Would you boys like a picture?" The doctor asked. We both nodded and she laughed but sent a picture to the printer. "I'll be back. Use this to wipe off the gel." She said handing me a cloth. I took it as she walked out.  
"I can't believe we're having a girl." Louis sighed happily as I sat up.  
"I know. We can but pink things. Gemma will be so happy about that." I laughed.  
"I know. Um Kim kinda called me last night. Is it ok if she stays with us?" Louis asked quietly. Kim was his half-sister. His dad had a baby with someone else. They have gotten really close over the past few years.  
"Of course she can Lou. We can always move things out of the nursery and put the bed back." I smiled.  
"Or we could move houses?"  
"What?" I asked shocked.  
"There's this really nice house that I saw not far from the flat. It's big enough for both or us, the baby and guests. Please!!" He pleaded.  
"Louis I haven't even seen the place. I'm not going to let you buy a house without looking at it." I said seriously.  
"Then let's go and see it. It's not that far from here." He smiled. "Please Hazza!" He pouted.  
"Is it really expensive?" I asked.  
"Nope. It's really cheap. Please!"  
"Oh fine!" I gave in.  
"Yay! Thanks babe. You won't regret it." He smiled.

So after the doctor's Louis drove to this house he loved. He wasn't wrong it was perfect. It wasn't too big or too small and had heaps of rooms. The problem was it was WAY too expensive!  
"Lou there's no way we can afford this." I sighed.  
"Uh Harry, we're famous. We can afford it."  
"Don't be a jerk. We can't. This is like almost all of our bank accounts."  
"No, it's all of MY bank account. I wanna buy it." He smiled.  
"You can't buy it alone. No uh uh." I shook my head.  
"Too late. I already made an offer." He smirked.  
"Louis William Tomlinson! Why?" I yelled.  
"Because they had another buyer. Haz I want this to be our family home, and when the baby grows up it can be hers too. This is perfect for us. It's our home now." He smiled and hugged me.  
"But what about all the money?" I asked.  
"I don't need money to be happy Harry, I only need you." He smiled again and kissed me.  
"Aw Lou. You're going to make me cry." I laughed. So Louis brought the house and Kim was coming to stay. We were having a girl too. I don't know how life can get any better.


	9. Chapter Nine - Moving In and Baby Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda start to smush storylines together from now on, sorry.

Harry’s POV  
Today we were moving into our new house! I was so excited. This place was going to be perfect for us to raise our little girl in. Mum and Gemma came down to help and so did Jay and Lou’s sisters. Kim was there to help as well. She was staying with us so we needed her opinion on things. There were people everywhere bustling around the house trying to set things up. I didn’t care all that much where things went so I locked myself away in the nursery, painting the walls pink and putting the furniture back together. When I was done I was covered in paint but I didn’t care. It looked perfect.  
“Harry!” I heard Louis yell. “Where are you babe?!”  
“Here I am.” I smiled coming out of the room.  
“What were you going in there? And why are you covered in paint love?” He asked.  
“I was painting the nursery. It’s perfect now. Come and see.” I smiled again pulling at his hand.  
“You were painting? Babe you can’t breathe in those paint fumes. They can hurt the baby.” He said seriously.  
“I used paint that doesn’t smell Lou duh!”  
“Oh right.” He blushed.  
“Come and see.” I said dragging him in there. He gasped and his eyes widened. “Is it any good?” I asked nervously.  
“It’s beautiful.” He smiled widely. “You did it all alone?”  
“Yep. I needed the space so I let you deal with everything else while I did this. So you like it then?”  
“I love it Harry. It’s perfect. The colour, the furniture everything. You did an amazing job.” He smiled and hugged me.  
“I did didn’t I?” I smiled too.  
“Now I have a surprise for you.” Louis smirked.  
“What type of surprise?” I winked.  
“Come and see.” He said leading me to the kitchen.  
“Is it in the kitchen?” I asked.  
“Harry, I know you always wanted a cat so I brought you one.” He smiled.  
“A cat?” I questioned. “A cat?!”  
“What? I thought you loved cats?”  
“I do but a cat, really? I thought I would get a least a kiss for making the nursery pretty.” I pouted.  
He smiled and kissed me. “There happy?”  
“Yes. Now where’s my cat?” I giggled. He laughed and took a kitten out of a cat carrier. “Aw!”  
“She’s all yours babe.”  
“She?” I questioned.  
“Yep.” He smiled. She curled up in my arms and was going to sleep.  
“What are we going to call her?” I asked.  
“It’s up to you Haz, she’s your kitten.” He answered. “But I like Juliet.” He smiled. I thought about it for a bit. Juliet? That’s more of a baby name. Wait a minute…Juliet. We could call our baby Juliet! I decided to wait to tell Louis about my idea.  
“Nah, not feeling it. What about Lola?” I suggested.  
“Perfect.” Louis smiled and patted her.  
“Lou!” We heard Kim yell right at that moment.  
“In the kitchen Kim!” He yelled back.  
“Oh there you guys are, there’s some guy here to see you. He said he’s name is Paul.” She said confused.  
“Paul?” I questioned. “What’s he doing here?”  
“Come and see babe, put Lola in here bed.” He smiled I gently sat the sleeping kitten in her bed and followed Louis outside. Sure enough Paul was there helping pack boxes.  
“Paul? Whatcha doing here bud?” Louis asked.  
“Helping what does it look like?” He laughed. “How you going Haz?” He asked.  
“Great. Louis brought me a kitten.” I smiled happily.  
“Aw cute.” He smiled too. “Oh I am also here to give you guys a message. Simon says that you need to meet with him to discuss some trip to the US.” He explained.  
“We’re going to the US?” I asked excitedly. I loved it there. It was always sunny.  
“Well they are you kind of aren’t.” He said quietly.  
“What?!” I yelled. “Why aren’t I coming?” I asked.  
“According to Simon you’re too pregnant.”  
“I am not! I’m not even fat! This is so unfair!” I yelled and angrily crossed my arms over my chest.  
“Why is he too pregnant? He should be able to fly.” Louis asked.  
“I don’t know. Take it up with Simon.” Paul shrugged and walked off taking a box with him.  
“I wanna go Lou. Why can’t I go?” I asked sadly.  
“I don’t know babe, but I’m going to talk to Simon about this.” Louis said seriously.

Louis’ POV  
After I spoke to Simon I went and explained everything to Harry.  
“He doesn’t want me to go?” He asked sadly. “But why?”  
“He doesn’t want you getting hurt babe.” I explained.  
“I can handle myself Lou. I’m not going to get hurt, or put the baby at risk. I just want to be treated normally.” He sighed.  
“I know you do Haz, but we won’t be gone long anyway. Just a week or so. You’ll be right here.” I smiled.  
“But I’ll miss you.” He said quietly, patting Lola as she lied on his chest.  
“I’ll miss you too babe, but I’ll call you and Skype and stuff. You won’t even notice I’m gone.” I smiled and hugged him tightly.  
“Yes I will. Who’s going to cuddle with me in bed and look after me when I’m sick?” He asked.  
“Lola.”  
“I’m serious Lou. I need you.” He sobbed.  
“Don’t cry baby. You’ll be ok, don’t get upset. Besides we aren’t going for a few days yet.” I sighed rubbing his back.  
“I guess.” He sniffed.  
“Besides, Kim will be here and Lola and our little baby. You won’t be alone.” I smiled and rubbed his chubby belly.  
“Oh I found a name that I like.” He smiled, now happy.  
“Oh yeah, what is it?” I asked.  
“Juliet. You know how you liked it for the kitten, well I thought it would be perfect for the baby.”  
“Hm…I can see our little Juliet.” I laughed.  
“So you like it then? I think it’s perfect.”  
“I’ve noticed.” I chuckled. “I love it. Juliet Styles.”  
“No, Juliet Tomlinson-Styles.” He corrected.  
“Babe we don’t have to put my name first.” I protested.  
“Yes we do! It sounds better and we can’t leave you out.” He said seriously.  
“Ok then. If you want.” I smiled.  
“Yep. I love you Lou.” He smiled back and kissed me.  
“I love you too babe. And you Juliet.” I laughed and kissed his stomach making him giggle. “What?”  
“Your beard tickles.” He laughed. I shook my head but laughed too.

Harry’s POV  
Everyone stayed for dinner that night. We brought pizza to thank them for helping us move. There were a lot of people there; it was like we were having a party.  
“So you guys heard about the US trip too?” Zayn asked gulping down half his beer.  
“Yep.” Louis sighed doing the same.  
“I’m pretty excited. I love the US. It’s so sunny.” Niall smiled.  
“So do I. Too bad I can’t go.” I said sadly.  
“What do you mean you can’t go?” Liam asked.  
“Simon won’t let him because he’s too pregnant apparently.” Louis explained.  
“What! That’s bullshit.” Zayn snapped angrily.  
“I know. Now I have to stay here.” I sighed.  
“But at least Kim’s here.” Niall added.  
“Yeah great, all I’m going to hear about is her and Josh hooking up.” I groaned watching them snogging in the corner. VOMIT!  
“I’m sure she won’t be like that all the time.” Louis said trailing off at the end.  
“You should still be able to come though. It won’t be that stressful.” Liam sighed.  
“Exactly what I thought.” I mumbled.  
“Maybe Simon’s doing the right thing? He means well.” Niall said softly.  
“I know he does but I don’t want to be treated different to any of you guys. I want to go places too.” I sighed.  
“We know Haz. Hey why don’t we have a party before we go?” Zayn suggested.  
“What type of party?” Louis asked.  
“Wait, not a party…a baby shower.” Niall smiled.  
“A what?” I asked.  
“You need a baby shower. Everyone has one. There’s always presents, and cake and more presents.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t need a baby shower.” I said seriously.  
“Yes you do. I’ll be awesome!” Liam smiled.  
“C’mon babe. If they want to buy baby stuff we should let them.” Louis chuckled.  
“Ok I guess so. Not too over the top though.” I agreed. They all nodded excitedly. I hope this isn’t a disaster.


	10. A Goodbye and A Baby Shower

Harry’s POV  
Sadly the boys had to leave before my ‘baby shower’. I didn’t want to do it alone. It didn’t want Louis’ to go either. Simon wouldn’t post pone the trip, it’s not fair. I wish I was going with them.  
“You’ll be fine babe. I’ll be back in a week.” Louis smiled hugging me tightly.  
“A week too long. I wish you weren’t going. I don’t want this shower thing anymore.” I huffed.  
“Haz, the boys already organised everything. Your mum will sort it out, just go and have fun.” He smiled again.  
“But you won’t be there. It won’t be fun without you.”  
“Yes it will baby. Look I’ll call you as soon as we land and you can tell me all about it. It’ll be like I was there. How’s that?”  
“It’s not the same. You’re not going to be there! I’m going to miss you so much!” I sobbed and fell into his arms. Why was I so emotional all of a sudden?  
“I’m going to miss you too Harry but I have to go. I’m sorry.” He sighed rubbing my back.  
“You’re going to call? You promise?” I sniffed.  
“Of course I will. I promise.” He smiled. I nodded sadly, not wanting him to go. “I have to go now Haz.” He almost whispered sending me straight back into his arms.  
“I love you.” I mumbled.  
“I love you too. Don’t cry. You’ll make me upset too.” He laughed.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s ok Haz, I was kidding. But I really do have to go. Call you later.” I nodded. He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. “Bye love.”  
“B-Bye Lou.” I whimpered. I was always going with him when he went on a plane. It was always us together. It felt weird and scary being left behind. Like he was leaving me. I waved to him as he walked off with the lads, I’m going to miss out on so much being stuck here and I hated it already.

Louis’ POV  
I sat on the plane trying not to cry as we took off. Harry was so upset about me leaving, it was too much for me to handle. I hated seeing him upset. Luckily the lads were too busy mucking around to notice the tear falling down my face. Well so I thought.  
“Lou? What’s wrong?” Niall asked coming to sit next to me. “Are you ok? Is it Harry?”  
“I’m just upset to leave him that’s all. He’s so sad and I don’t want him to be upset.” I sighed. “I wish he could come.”  
“Same here. These two are driving me insane.” He groaned.  
“You think he’ll be ok Ni?” I asked. “You think he’ll make it without me?”  
“I think he will Lou. He’s not going to go and do something stupid.” Niall said seriously.  
“I know but I don’t want him to be upset anymore. I want him to just be happy. He should be happy. We’re having a baby and that’s something to be happy about. Right?”  
“Of course it is. And I know he’s happy deep down Lou. He’s happy about your baby.”  
“Juliet.” I smiled.  
“Huh?” Niall asked.  
“Harry came up with the name Juliet. Juliet Tomlinson-Styles.”  
“Aw! That’s so cute!” Niall cooed.  
“I know. I can’t wait to see her. It’s going to be perfect.” I smiled excitedly. I can’t wait to be a dad. Have someone call me daddy. It’s going to me amazing. I hope Harry feels the same way.

Harry’s POV  
Everyone turned up on time for this ‘baby shower’ as they were still calling it. I was so not in the mood. Lou had only been gone a couple of hours and already it was strange and lonely without him. People brought presents and food, the poor women who get stuck having these things.  
“Hey Haz. How you going?” Gemma asked coming to sit next to me, with a cake.  
“Better now.” I smiled and ate it.  
“Thanks. That was the last one.”  
“My bad.” I mumbled my mouth full. She just laughed.  
“How are you really Harry? I know it was hard having to say goodbye to Louis.” She sighed.  
“Yeah I’m ok. It’s not like he’s not coming back right? Oh please tell me he’s coming back! Gem.”  
“Harry calm down. Louis’ coming back. Just don’t stress.” She sighed and hugged me.  
“Thanks Gem.” I said quietly.  
“Hey it’s ok. You would do the same for me.” She smiled. “So, you ready to open this mountain of presents?” She laughed.  
“No. I feel awkward. Everyone’s going to look at me. I already feel fat enough.”  
“How about I help and they can look at me too?” She suggested.  
“Really?” She nodded.  
“Ok. Thanks again Gem.”  
“No problem Haz.” She said hugging me. “Come on everyone. Present time!” She yelled right in my ear. ‘Thanks Gem.’ I laughed in my head. Everyone came in and sat down as we both opened the presents. There was loads of stuff for Juliet. Everything was pink and so cute. I wish Louis was here to see it all.  
“Thank you guys. Now I think we have everything we need.” I laughed.  
“I hope so Haz. You feeling ok? You look a bit sick.” Mum said checking me out.  
“I feel ok. A bit tired.” I yawned.  
“Go and lie down if you need to.”  
“I can’t. This whole thing is for me, I can’t leave. What a terrible host.” I chuckled.  
“You can go and sleep Harry. Everyone will understand. They’ve all had babies too.” Mum laughed.  
“We can cover for you and pack everything away.” Gemma smiled.  
“Ok. I guess I could use a nap. Thanks guys.” I smiled back and walked up to mine and Lou’s room. I found Lola sleeping on the bed. I smiled again and lied next to her. She woke up and curled into me, snuggling her head into my neck tickling me with her whiskers. “What are you doing little one?” I laughed moving her. She pouted and hopped up, jumping onto my chest. I shook my head but didn’t move her. She looked comfortable. The bed felt huge without Louis there. I hope he’s having more fun than me.

Louis’ POV  
We were currently still flying to the US. All the lads were asleep but I couldn’t, not yet. I really wanted to call Harry and see how he was and how the baby shower went or was going, but I couldn’t. I wish we were there already or we never left at all. Maybe I could Skype him? No, maybe he was asleep. I just hate not being with him. I want to be there, see all the presents little Juliet got and see how happy Harry is. I don’t want to leave him there all alone. Kim’s there but he doesn’t really know her.  
“Hey Lou.” Liam yawned coming to sit with me. “Missing Harry?” He asked.  
“Ha how could you tell?” I asked back sarcastically.  
“You look depressed and you haven’t pulled a prank yet so I know something’s not right.” He laughed. “You’re worried about him aren’t you?”  
“Of course I am. Harry and I sort of need each other. Without him things aren’t the same, no offence but without him there’s no need to be happy.” I sighed.  
“I know what you mean Lou. If Niall wasn’t here it just would be right. He’s so adorable and you get use to that accent.”  
“You do.” I laughed.  
“You going to call him later?” He questioned.  
“As soon as we’re on the ground! I’ve been waiting all day!” I said dramatically. Liam laughed loudly waking Niall up.  
“What are you two laughing at?” He asked.  
“Nothing.” Liam smirked.  
“Yes you are! Don’t lie to me Liam!” Niall said seriously.  
“I’m so scared of the little Irishman.” Liam chuckled.  
“Oh you’re going down Payne.” He laughed and jumped on him. I laughed as I watched them rolling around on the floor, Paul trying to break them up. That reminded me of me and Harry. Always fighting like that. It won’t be long until those two get together. Hopefully without the baby.

Now finally another 10 hours later we landed in the US. I was so relieved! I wasn’t even off the plane and I had my phone out and was dialling Harry. It took a while before he answered. He sounded sleepy. It was SO cute!  
“Hello?” He yawned.  
“Hey baby.” I smiled widely.  
“LOU!” He yelled. “You called.”  
“I told you I would silly. How are you? Did everything go well?” I asked quickly.  
“I’m fine. Slept longer than I intended but I’m good and everything went ok. We got loads of stuff. Juliet is so spoilt already.” He laughed.  
“I bet she is.” I laughed too. “I miss you.” I sighed.  
“I miss you too. How long ago did you land?” He asked. I could hear him shuffling around in bed.  
“Um like 2 minutes ago. We only just stepped off the plane.”  
“You didn’t have to call straight away you know. I’m not that incompetent.” He chuckled.  
“I know. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok. Is Juliet ok?”  
“Yeah. Actually I’m hungry. Hold on.” He said and I heard him put the phone down.  
“Haz?!”  
“I’m back. Had to put some track pants on. It’s suddenly got colder.” He laughed. “Anyway. Where are you guys staying?” He asked.  
“I don’t know actually. Paul has to take us somewhere to meet Simon because we don’t even know what we’re doing here.” I explained.  
“LOUIS! Get over here!” Paul yelled in the background.  
“Oh you should go. I don’t want you getting into trouble.” Harry said sadly.  
“I’ll call you back later though. On Skype so you can show me all of the presents we got.” I smiled.  
“She got Lou. Not us.” He chuckled.  
“That’s what I meant of course.” I laughed too. “Anyway I better get going.”  
“Ok. Have fun and don’t forget to call back.”  
“I’m not going to forget you Haz. Bye babe.”  
“Bye Lou.” He said back.  
“Love you.” I smiled.  
“Love you too.” He smiled back and hung up. I sighed and walked over to Paul who was with the other lads.  
“About time lover boy. We gotta go. Fans on their way.” Zayn explained.  
“But I haven’t got my bags.”  
“Paul’s got them. Let’s go.” Niall said seriously. He hated being stuck in a big crowd.  
“Oh then.” I nodded. We all got outside and piled into a van which drove us across town to Simon’s L.A mansion. I hope we were getting some answers as to why we were here. I had no idea.  
“Ah boys. C’mon in. Simon will see you now.” His assistant Peggy smiled. We smiled back and followed her into Simon’s house. It was huge! Like huge, huge! And he never did anything for himself. I guess that’s what happens when you’re super rich.  
“Hello lads, come in.” He smiled leading us into his office. He said something to Peggy and shut the door. “Have a seat, don’t be shy.” He laughed.  
“Why are we here Simon?” I asked quickly.  
“Here as in the office or America?” He questioned.  
“Here as in America? And why couldn’t Harry come?” I asked again.  
“It’s a promo thing isn’t it?” Zayn asked.  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Niall agreed.  
“Lads if you would let me explain you would know.” Simon said annoyed. We all nodded and zipped our lips. “This is promotional and kind of a tour at the same time.” He answered.  
“Tour? What? No one said anything about a tour.” I said angrily.  
“We’re performing?” Liam asked.  
“It’s more of, you go introduce the movie and perfume, sing a few songs and move to the next city. Simple.” He explained.  
“How long is this going to take?” I asked.  
“A few months at the most. Depends on where you’re going and things.”  
“Months!” I yelled. “I can’t leave Harry for months! He’s upset enough as it is. It’s going to kill him me being gone for so long!”  
“He’ll get over it Louis he’s a big boy!”  
“He’s also pregnant if you haven’t noticed! He can’t do everything at home alone. I can’t, no I won’t stay for that long!” I snapped.  
“Louis do you want to keep your job?” Simon asked. I didn’t answer. “Well?”  
“What do you think?!”  
“Well if you do I suggest you shut up before I kick you out. Harry’s just going to have to look after himself for a while. Not a big deal. Now read these, sign them and give them back.” He said snapping his fingers making some guy hand us all very thick booklets.  
“What are they?” Niall asked.  
“Contracts. Saying I won’t be responsible if one or any of you are injured or die.” He smiled.  
“Oh lovely.” Zayn groaned sarcastically. “You know Louis’ not the only one unhappy with this. I have Perrie I have to leave at home again! She’s going to get sick of it.” He sighed.  
“She has to tour too Zayn. She’ll be fine.”  
“You’re only saying that because it’s not you. You don’t have to stand up there every night and sing your heart out for 2 hours! We don’t even get much out of it.” I said seriously.  
“You get paid! Do you like you new house? Yeah I paid for that!”  
“Whatever!” I murmured. This was so unfair! I was pissed! He shouldn’t be able to make us do this. I don’t care if he’s our manager and can fire me. It’d be better at home anyway.  
“Done?” He questioned. We nodded and gave the booklets back. “Good. You’ll be staying downtown at a hotel. I think you should call your family or whatever. Harry! Tell them you’ll be gone here for a while.” He smirked. God I hated him! We all left and got back into the van. How the fuck was I supposed to tell Harry about this? He’s going to be crushed. Wish me luck.

Harry’s POV  
I was in the middle of making dinner and chatting to Kim when Lou Skype called. I was so excited I almost burnt the pizza.  
“Hey Lou.” She smiled pressing answer.  
“Kim. Hey what’s happening over there?” He smiled back.  
“Not much. Harry’s making pizza. He’s a fucking genius. I didn’t know someone could cook so good.” She laughed.  
“Aw thanks Kim.” I smiled. She smiled back and went back to the screen.  
“Oh um Josh wants you to Skype him or something.” Louis said.  
“Really? Ooh. Tell him I’m coming.” She giggled and ran off.  
“Those two are so in love it isn’t funny.” I laughed.  
“Hey babe.” He smiled.  
“Hey you. How’d it go with Simon? He give you guys a hard time like usual?” I asked still making dinner.  
“Yep! I want to kill him Harry. Please let me kill him.” He groaned.  
“I’ll hide the body.” I chuckled making him smile. I love his smile.  
“I wish! He was just really rude about everything. Just because he has a fucking butler to wait off him hand and foot!” He snapped.  
“How long do you have to stay for? A week? Two? Will you be home soon?” I asked quickly. I really wanted to know.  
“Um about that…” He started.  
“It’s bad isn’t it? You’re not coming home at all?!” I panicked.  
“Haz I’m coming home, just later then I would have liked.” He sighed.  
“How much later?”  
“A few months later.” He mumbled.  
“Months!” I yelled. “Like months!” No this couldn’t be happening. I couldn’t lose him for months.  
“I’m sorry baby. I know it’s not ideal.” He sighed.  
“Not ideal?! It’s not right! You can’t be gone for months. You just can’t.” I sobbed.  
“I don’t want to stay that long, but Simon threatened me with the ‘Do you want to keep your job?’ speech. Maybe you can come and visit.”  
“If I couldn’t go now I can’t go at all. Months is like when the baby’s born. Are you going to be here to see that?!”  
“Of course. I’m sure we’ll be home by then babe. This just sucks!”  
“You’ve got that right. I can’t believe you’ll be gone for months. I’m struggling after just a day. I need you.” I whispered.  
“I need you too Haz. Zayn’s constantly texting Perrie, Niall and Liam are practically planning their wedding and I’m all alone, which I know isn’t as bad as you though.” He sighed.  
“Who’s going to help me make everything baby proof, and watch sad movies with me, and cuddle with me? Now I wanna kill him!” I yelled. “This is bullshit!”  
“I know it is Harry. He can’t do this!” Louis huffed.  
“Sadly he can.” I sighed. “I-I’ve got to go.” I said quietly.  
“Oh, ok. You want me to call you back later?” He asked sadly.  
“No. I’ll call you tomorrow. I love you.”  
“Love you too. Bye.” He waved.  
“Bye Lou.” I waved back sadly. As soon as he hung up I was in tears. I can’t lose him for months.  
“Harry are you ok?” Kim asked.  
“I’m not hungry anymore.” I said quietly and ran to my room. I cried and cried until I didn’t think I could cry anymore. How am I going to deal with this alone?


	11. Chapter Eleven - Months

Month One  
Harry’s POV  
It’s been a month since Louis left. A whole month and I still can’t let it go. I need him to come back soon, seeing him on Skype isn’t the same. I feel like everything’s moved around me and I’m stuck in the same place. Without Louis. I was currently lying in bed, like I do most days now. It was 2 pm and I didn’t bother getting up. No one needed me, so what’s the point?  
“Harry, are you getting up today?” Kim asked through the door. She’s been good since Lou left but gets easily distracted my Josh.  
“No.” I mumbled. I didn’t want to leave the bed.  
“Don’t you have a doctor’s appointment today?” She questioned. FUCK! I totally forgot about that.  
“Maybe.” I answered.  
“Haz come on get up. I can take you if you need me to. Just get up please! I promised Louis I’d take care of you.” She sighed.

“Fine. I’m not happy about this though.” I groaned and got up. It was freezing! I got changed into something nice and opened the door. She smiled widely and hugged me.  
“There you go. That wasn’t so hard was it?” She laughed.  
“Don’t push it.” I murmured and walked past her.  
“Ok then.” She said quietly, following me to the kitchen.  
“Hey Lola.” I smiled picking up the kitten. She meowed and jumped from my arms to the counter. “Not having a good day either hey?” I smiled again.  
“When’s you’re appointment?” Kim asked checking her phone.  
“3.” I answered. I didn’t want to go to the doctor. I know the baby’s fine. She was moving last night and had the hiccups the night before.  
“Ok. You want something to eat first?” She questioned.  
“I can get my own food you know!” I snapped making her jump.  
“I know I was just asking. Maybe you wanted to stop on the way.” She sighed. I know she was fed up with my attitude but I didn’t care.  
“Whatever.” I groaned and walked off. I didn’t need her babysitting me. Louis’ already done that enough. I want him back home so he can come with me, instead of me going to with Kim. Not that she isn’t nice. I like her but she’s just not Louis. No one can replace him.

At 2:45 we left for the doctor’s. It was awkward in the car. We had no idea what to say to each other. I didn’t want things being awkward.  
“So, have you felt her move yet?” Kim asked quietly.  
“Yeah. Last night she was moving around, but she hasn’t kicked yet.”  
“Maybe she’s waiting for Louis to come home.” She laughed.  
“Maybe.” I said quietly, not wanting to continue the conversation. She caught on and we were silent again. I got out my phone and texted Louis. I hope he’ll answer me back. The drive was slow and awkward as the traffic banked up like usual. This is why I never leave the house. Finally 10 minutes later we made it to the hospital on time. Kim waited with me while the doctor was busy with another patient. As we were waiting Louis texted me back. ‘Hi baby, I wish I was there for your appointment. I miss you. Call me when you’re finished. Love you Haz. Xx’ I smiled slightly and typed back a reply. ‘I wish you were here too to see our baby. She’s really big now. I miss you too babe. Call you later. I love you more!’ I sighed and put my phone away in my pocket just as the doctor came out of her office.  
“Harry! Come on in.” She smiled. I smiled back and we followed her in. I don’t know why Kim came with me, I was fine alone. “No Louis today?” She questioned.  
“He’s busy with band stuff. This is Kim, his sister.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled shaking the doctor’s hand.  
“You too. So how have you been feeling Harry? You look tired.”  
“I’m ok. I miss Louis though and my back is sore.” I sighed. ‘Don’t cry Harry. You don’t need to cry about this anymore.’ I told myself.  
“Where is he?” She asked concerned. She put her hand over mine making me smile.  
“America. He’s been gone for a month.”  
“Aw. And you couldn’t go because of the baby?” I nodded.  
“It’s not that I don’t love her or anything but I really wish I could do the things I used to. I miss stuff like that. Now he’s gone and I’m left here.” I said softly.  
“He’ll be back soon thought right? He has to meet his baby.”  
“Hopefully he’ll be back in time. He doesn’t know.” I sighed sadly.  
“You’ll be ok Harry. If you ever want to talk I’m here. I don’t mind taking time out of my day to talk to you.” She smiled.  
“You would do that for me?” I asked.  
“Of course. You deserve it. Now shall we take a look at your baby?” She asked. I nodded. I hope up on the bed like all the times before and she got started. “She’s growing very fast now isn’t she.” She laughed.  
“I know. I can’t believe that soon she’ll be here.” I laughed too. She moved the wand around showing me all of the baby.  
“There are her arms and legs. Her tiny little heart and her head.” She smiled.  
“She’s so beautiful.” I smiled. “I wish Louis was here to see her.” I sniffed. I could help it. I started crying…again.  
“Hey it’s ok Harry. I’m sure Louis will be home soon enough.” Kim said hugging me.  
“I want him to be home now, not soon. He should be here to see his baby!” I cried.  
“Harry try and stay calm. You getting stressed is not going to help anything.” The doctor said seriously. “Breathe.”  
“It’s so unfair.” I sobbed hiding my head in my hands. “Louis’ missing out on so much.”  
“He’ll be here for the birth though Harry. He promised.”  
“I don’t think he will be anymore.” I sighed.

Louis’ POV  
“It was the best song ever.” Zayn finished the final line of Best Song Ever as the crowd screamed louder than ever. That was our final song of the day thank god. I could finally go back to the hotel and call Harry. I know he was feeling shit about going to the ultrasound alone. I tried to get time off to go but Simon wouldn’t let me. I’m worried that he won’t let me back before the baby’s born. I don’t want to miss seeing her for the first time.  
“Lou, you coming?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah.” I said quietly following the boys back behind the stage.  
“Did you call him?”  
“No. He was going into his doctor’s appointment. I didn’t want to interrupt.” I sighed. “Should I call him now?” I asked.  
“I think you should. He might be done now.” Liam smiled. I nodded and pulled out my phone, smiling at my wallpaper of us. I dialled his number quickly and waited until he picked up.  
“Lou?” He sobbed.  
“Harry! What’s wrong? Has something happened?” I panicked hearing him so upset.  
“Come home Lou. I miss you so much. Please come home!” He begged. I could hear how upset he was. It broke my heart hearing him like that. I wanted to hold him close and tell him it would be ok.  
“It’s ok baby. Don’t cry please don’t cry.” I soothed.  
“When are you coming home? I need you to come home Lou. Do you miss me?” He asked. He sounded like he was drunk but I knew he wasn’t. Not with the baby.  
“Of course I miss you Harry and I want to be home now. But you know I can’t. Not yet.” I sighed.  
“Why! Why can’t you come home to me? You’re going to miss seeing the baby.” He cried. “You’re going to miss everything.”  
“I know. I don’t want to miss anything Harry but I can’t help it. I’m doing my best to try and come home as soon as I can.”  
“And when is that going to be Louis? Tomorrow, next week, never! I’m sick of being alone!” He yelled scaring me a bit. He’s never been like this before.  
“Harry calm down please. You aren’t alone.” I sighed.  
“Who have I got Louis? Kim? The baby? The baby isn’t even born yet and Kim’s always on the phone. I’m alone! I’m going crazy all by myself. I want you back. Make him let you come back.”  
“I’ve tried so many times babe. I know you want me back and I want to be there more than anything in the world, but he’s being a cunt and won’t let me. Please just hold on for a few more weeks. I’ll be home in time to meet Juliet I mean it. I promise.” I said seriously.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Louis.” He said seriously too. “You’ve tried that before and I didn’t work.”  
“Haz.” I sighed. “I don’t want to make you feel worse than you already do. I’ll be home soon baby I promise, I seriously promise!” I almost pleaded.  
“I hope so Lou. I really do.” He sighed sadly. I know deep down I won’t get back there for a while. I just hope he’ll make it that long without me.

Month Two  
Harry’s POV  
2 months without Louis. That’s how long it’s been now. I can’t believe it. After our very intense phone call I thought he would be home already. Every time we talk I ask the same question ‘when are you coming home Lou?’ And I always get the same answer ‘I don’t know yet.’ It’s been like that almost every day for two whole months. Me wishing he was home already. I’ve gotten bigger now, I look heaps fatter and refuse to leave the house unless it’s for exercise or to see my doctor. She’s been helping me deal with everything since Louis’ been gone. It’s helped a lot, she’s really sweet. I also found out her name is Kelly. Didn’t know that before. Today was one of our get togethers. We were going out for tea.  
“Do I look ok?” I asked Lola as she lied on the bed. Yes I know she can’t talk back but once again Kim was talking to Josh. Surprise surprise. “Nothing? You’re a real help that’s great.” I laughed. I sighed and made sure I didn’t look too fat and wandered out into the kitchen. I grabbed and apple and walked out into the cold air, starting to walk to the café we were meeting at.  
“Harry.” Kelly smiled calling me over.  
“Hi Kel.” I smiled back and hugged her.  
“How are you? You look great.” She laughed.  
“Thank you.” I winked. “I’m good. That cat didn’t like my outfit though, which hurt.” I joked. Kelly was different when she wasn’t working. She wasn’t a doctor. She was a friend. I loved hanging out with her.  
“Oh, she’s obviously blind then.” She winked back making me chuckle. “I already ordered some tea.” She smiled.  
“Ooh good.” I smiled back.  
“So are you really good?” She asked now being serious.  
“Yeah. I’m working on it. I sorted all of Juliet’s clothes and stuff out yesterday. It gave me something to do.” I explained.  
“She does have a lot of stuff. It isn’t long and she’ll be here isn’t it?” She asked as the tea was sat in front of us.  
“Nope. Around 6 weeks I think. Louis should be home by then.” I sighed sipping my cup.  
“Hopefully. Have you spoken to the others?”  
“Yeah. They all say they can’t wait to see me. I can’t wait to see them to be honest. I miss all those boys.” I smiled remembering memories.  
“Not long now Haz.” She smiled rubbing my leg. I was so grateful to Kelly, she made me feel loved when I didn’t. Without her I don’t think I could get out of bed in the morning. Only a few more weeks until I can see Louis. That’s all I need to focus on now. My Lou.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Time's Running Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story guys!   
> I'll post the next story in the series if you guys like this one :)

Harry’s POV  
It was two weeks until my due date and Louis still wasn’t back yet. I was trying to stay positive but I knew he probably wouldn’t make it in time. Kelly said I shouldn’t really be up doing much so I was just hanging out with mum and Gemma on the couch. They came over and had lunch.  
“So you still don’t know when Louis will be home?” Mum asked snaking on come cookies.  
“Nope. I even tried calling Simon but he won’t talk to me. Part of me thinks he’s trying to keep us apart on purpose. Like he doesn’t want Louis to meet Juliet, but then I think that he wouldn’t because he’s not like that.” I sighed. “I just don’t want Louis to miss it.”  
“Simon wouldn’t do that Harry. Surely not.” Mum said seriously.  
“I don’t think he would.” Gemma added.  
“I don’t know anymore. I haven’t seen them all for months. It’s just crazy. They’re all going to come back and I’m not going to know what’s going on. I don’t want to be left out any more than I am.” I said quietly.  
“The boys won’t leave you out Haz. I bet once they get home they won’t leave this place. You’ll be wishing them away.” Gemma laughed trying to make me feel better.  
“Not helping Gem.” I sighed.  
“Why don’t we do something fun? Like go out.” Mum suggested.  
“I can’t mum. That’s why we are here.” I groaned.  
“Surely you can go out for a walk or something. Just to get out of the house.”  
“Fine if it will stop you whining at me.” I sighed and got up, with difficultly.  
“Poor Harry. Louis better get here in time or I’ll murder Simon.” I heard Gemma say rather loudly.  
“I’ll help.” Mum mumbled. I went and put on my converse and we went out. It wasn’t as cold anymore but I still wore warm clothes. I didn’t want to attract attention, not now. We walked in the park for a bit until I got tired and we sat down.  
“You guys don’t have to babysit me. I’m fine on my own.” I said seriously.  
“We know but we just want to spend some time with you before the baby comes.” Mum smiled.  
“You know, hang out.” Gemma added.  
“No you’re trying to get my mind off Louis, and obviously it didn’t work. I don’t need distracting ok? I know Louis isn’t going to be here to see our baby be born and I know I’ll probably have to do everything alone but I don’t care! Just leave me alone!” I yelled and got up. Just then a massive pain shot through me and I collapsed holding my stomach. “OW!” I yelled.  
“Harry? What’s wrong?” Mum asked quickly.  
“Nothing I just-“ I was cut off by something running down my leg. My water broke. “My water just broke.” I said scared. “FUCK!”  
“Ok calm down Harry, breathe. Gem go get the car and meet us at the front gate. Come on Harry. It’ll be ok.”  
“Ok? I’m going to have my baby in a park!” I groaned as another pain hit. “It really hurts mum.”  
“I know baby it will but once we get to the hospital they’ll give you something for it. We just have to hurry.” She said sternly.  
“What about Lou? He needs to be here.” I sobbed. “I can’t do this without him.”  
“I’ll call him on the way honey. It’ll be ok.” I nodded and walked slowly to the front gate of the park waiting for Gemma. She better hurry up, I was in a lot of pain here! “Here she comes, Harry get in and I’ll help you ok?” I nodded again as Gemma pulled up. We got in and she started driving to the hospital. Mum quickly grabbed my phone and dialled Louis’ number. “Louis Harry’s in labour.” She said harshly.

Louis’ POV  
“Louis Harry’s in labour.” Anne yelled through the phone.  
“He’s what?!” I yelled back, now panicking. “He isn’t due yet.”  
“He’s going into early labour, we’re on our way to the hospital. Are you even coming?” She asked.  
“I was just about to board the plane. I’m not going to make it in time. I’m not going to see her.” I cried. I knew this would happen. I knew I wasn’t going to make it in time.  
“Louis you better make it here in time!” I heard Harry yell.  
“Tell him I don’t think I will.” I sighed.  
“Louis you try your best. That’s all that matters now.” Anne said quietly. I was letting them all down, worse I was letting Juliet down. She can’t even rely on her own dad.  
“I’m going to try as hard as I can Anne. Tell him I love him and I’ll be there soon.”  
“Ok Louis.” She sighed. I hung up and ran over to Paul, we were about to board our jet.  
“Harry’s gone into labour. I can’t make it.” I panicked.  
“He’s having the baby now?” Paul questioned. I nodded.  
“Is there any way we can get there quicker?” I asked flustered. I really wanted to be there for him.  
“I don’t know Lou. We can’t speed the plane.”  
“I know but just a bit faster? I really need to be there. I don’t want to miss the birth of my child.” I said seriously.  
“I know Lou. I’ll have a chat ok?” He smiled.  
“Thanks Paul.” I nodded. He went and spoke to the pilot and he said he would try and make it as quick as possible. I was hoping I would make it alright and be there in time to see Juliet be born although I probably won’t. I don’t want Harry to be mad at me or Simon. I know it’s mainly his fault but I was only doing my job.  
“We’ll make it Lou. Don’t worry.” Zayn smiled hugging me.  
“I don’t think we will Zayn. There’s no way I can make it in time before he has to push. We’re 24 hours away, it won’t take that long.” I sighed.  
“Paul’s trying his best bro. He’ll get you there.”  
“I really hope he will or Harry’s going to kill me.” I groaned.

Harry’s POV  
Meanwhile Mum and Gemma got me to the hospital in time. I was so happy to get some pain relief, no one told me how much it hurt. The nurses helped me into a bed and it was just a waiting game until Juliet decided to meet us. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. I want Louis to make it back in time to be here but mum said he wasn’t even on the plane yet. I know he won’t make it in time and I know he’ll be mad at himself. But I won’t be mad at him, I’ll be mad at Simon!  
“Is everything ok baby?” Mum asked sitting beside me.  
“Yeah I’m ok. Although the contractions are getting a bit closer.” I answered wincing a bit.  
“They will from now on. I called Louis again and he was just taking off. They’re trying really hard to get here.”  
“They won’t get here mum. I know they won’t. Louis isn’t going to see her with me, and I’m ok with that.” I nodded, although deep down I was crushed. I always imagined us doing this together and now it’s not going to happen.  
“You don’t know that Harry. Louis could make it.”  
“What I’m going to be in labour for 24 hours?! I don’t bloody think so.” I said seriously. “No, Louis is going to miss this but as long as he gets here in one piece it doesn’t matter.” I sighed. Just then another contraction hit. “Damn it!” I yelled loudly.  
“I’m going to get the doctor to check you out ok baby?” Mum asked. I nodded as she walked out.  
“Please prove me wrong Lou. Please be here for this.” I murmured as she returned with Kelly.  
“Ok Harry. I’m going to take a look ok?”  
“Yeah, be careful.” I said quietly. She laughed but nodded. I was in one of those hospital gowns things that make me feel really uncomfortable.  
“Okay, you are ready to start pushing.” She said.  
“NO! I can’t start without Louis, he’s not here.” I said, panicking. I can’t do this without Louis. He promised he would be here.  
“I’m sorry Harry, there’s nothing I can do.” Kelly said sadly. I sighed, I can’t believe Louis is going to miss this.  
“Okay, when I count to three push as hard as you can for 5 seconds.” Kelly instructed. I nodded, I was really scared. Louis’s not here to hold my hand and I’m not prepared for this.  
“Okay, and 1, 2, 3 PUSH!” Kelly yelled, and I did, screaming in pain. It hurt more than I thought it would. “Okay again, 1, 2, 3.” She said, I pushed again, screaming in pain. “Okay, your almost there Harry. Just a few more pushes. I need you to push as hard as you can.” Kelly instructed. I nodded and she counted to three, and on three I pushed again. I just want this to be over, and I want Lou to be here. “Okay, just one more push, as hard as you can, Harry.” Kelly said. “1, 2, 3.” Kelly said, and on three I pushed as hard as I could, screaming louder than I have. I couldn’t stand the pain. I heard crying coming from somewhere in the room. I looked down and saw Kelly holding a baby, as another nurse wrapped it up in a pink blanket. “Congratulations harry, you have a beautiful baby girl.” Kelly smiled, handing me the baby.  
“Oh she’s amazing.” I smiled wiping some goo off her. “Hi Juliet.” I laughed and kissed her head.  
“She’s perfect Harry. Would you like us to clean her up?” Kelly asked. I didn’t want to let her go. I was afraid she wouldn’t come back, like Louis.  
“Oh um ok. She’ll be alright though?” I asked.  
“Yes. I’m just going to clean her and dress her for you.” Kelly laughed. I nodded and slowly handed her back to her as she walked off. I felt amazing. I didn’t care about the pain now, my baby was here and she was ok. That’s all that mattered.  
“Louis not here?” I questioned as mum walked in.  
“No Harry. I’m sorry.” She shook her head. I felt tears in my eyes. I knew he wouldn’t make it but I really hoped deep down he would.  
“It’s ok. You wanna meet Juliet?” I asked.  
“Of course. Where is my granddaughter?” Mum smiled sitting in a chair next to me. Kelly brought her over, dressed in a cute jumpsuit and wrapped in a pink blanket.  
“Here she is.” She smiled passing her to mum.  
“Oh Harry. She’s so beautiful.” I sighed and nodded watching her wriggle around. She already had small brown curls on the top of her head. She has Louis’ blue eyes mixed with my green ones. She was perfect.  
“I know. I can’t wait for Louis to meet her.” I smiled. Mum nodded.  
“He’ll be here soon baby. I know he will.”

2 hours later  
Louis’ POV  
I raced up the front steps of the hospital and almost ran into a woman with a crying baby.  
“Sorry.” I apologised and kept running through to the reception. “Harry Styles.” I asked the woman. She typed slowly on her computer keyboard and looked at me.  
“Room 103, maternity.” She answered dryly. I mumbled a thanks and took the elevator up to the maternity ward. Please don’t let me be late! I prayed. I made my way up the hallway and found his room. I opened the door slowly to see him holding something in his arms. I was too late. He was rocking Juliet back and forth and talking to her.  
“Your daddy loves you baby, don’t think he doesn’t just because he isn’t here. He’ll be here soon and he’ll be so excited to meet you. He’s been talking about seeing you for so long. He thought of your name, Juliet. I thought it was perfect. Daddy loves us both and we’re going to be the perfect family little one. I promise.” He smiled and kissed her head.  
“I’m sorry.” I cried walking in. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.”  
“Lou?” Harry asked turning around. “You’re here.”  
“Hey baby.” I smiled. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him. “She’s perfect.”  
“I know. You wanna hold her?” He asked. I nodded quickly and he passed her to me.  
“Hey Juliet.” I smiled tears in my eyes. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to see you baby girl.” I sniffed.  
“She won’t mind. As long as you never leave us again.” Harry smiled cheekily.  
“I won’t ever leave you both again Harry. I love you so much and I can’t wait to start our family journey together. So…” I wriggled around trying to get the box out of my pocket. “Will you marry me?” I asked.  
“Lou.” He gasped. “Of course I will.” He smiled tears in his eyes as we kissed and I put the ring on his finger. “And I love you too.”  
“And we love you Juliet.” I smiled and kissed her little head.  
“Welcome to our family Juliet Tomlinson-Styles.” Harry smiled. We ended up staying there all night. Watching our baby. I can’t wait to get home and start being a dad. I know we’ll be The Perfect Fathers.


End file.
